


Sidney Chambers and Serenity After Death

by Maria_Magdalena



Category: Firefly, Grantchester (TV), The Grantchester Mysteries - James Runcie
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Other, Revenge, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Magdalena/pseuds/Maria_Magdalena
Summary: Sidney Chambers is a Jesuit priest from Londinium and a former officer in the Alliance. He was living contentedly in his parish of Granchester and pursuing the life of an academic scientist, while also burying himself in his work so he wouldn't have to think about his childhood friend, Amanda, a high-caliber Companion. As a Catholic priest, he is celibate and forbidden to marry, but Amanda's constant presence is not making it easy for him. When a notorious pirate, who is Mrs. Maguire's husband long thought to be dead, comes into his village and absconds with her life savings and the money of almost everyone in the parish, Sidney decides to pursue the villain himself.He comes across a ragtag team of outsiders and former Browncoats with a Firefly ship while looking for a ride to the Outer Rims, where he suspects One-Eyed Ronnie might be. Sidney offers to be the ship's counselor as well as assistant medic. Mal is suspicious of this too-good-to-be-true passenger, especially since the women of the ship are enamored with him.But Sidney has a secret that no one in the ship must ever discover: he was in the Alliance super soldier program and his latent powers are just now starting to manifest.
Relationships: Kaylee Frye & River Tam, Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam, Leonard Finch & Sylvia Maguire, Malcolm Reynolds & Zoë Washburne, Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra, Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam, River Tam & Simon Tam, Sidney Chambers & Leonard Finch, Sidney Chambers/Original Female Character(s), Sidney Chambers/Other(s)





	1. A Man on a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Firefly AU where Book doesn't exist because Sidney of Grantchester takes his place, instead. 
> 
> The first interaction between Kaylee and Sidney is directly lifted from the movie "Serenity," when she meets Book for the first time. I made some adjustments to Kaylee's dialogue and rewrote Book's lines to suit Sidney.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney has just left a monastery that offered him sanctuary for a few lunar cycles, but he'd gotten word that Alliance soldiers were in the area, searching for defectors and nobles who have abandoned their posts at Parliament to escape the new Prime Minister. Sidney leaves the monastery and searches for a way to get off planet quickly. He finds himself in Eavesdown and comes across a ship called Serenity, bound for Boros.

EXT. CITY-HIGH NOON. A tall, lean MAN with broad shoulders wearing a black suit with a white clerical dog collar and a black hat with a wide, flat brim, walks down a noisy, crowded bazaar in the city of EAVESDOWN. The hat slightly conceals the upper part of his face and his hair. He appears to be in his early thirties, healthy, and has an easy, amiable smile that sets people at ease.

He is pulling a stand-up cart behind him which contains a battered, old canvas suitcase, a wooden crate of books, and a much smaller crate also made of wood, with hay sticking out of it, on top of the pile. Around him is a sea of humanity at its ugliness: fighting, drinking, thievery, and sounds of copulation. But there is trade and commerce, too, as well as bartering. Everyone around him is poor and they are multi-ethnic, speaking a myriad of languages, resulting in a crazy cacophony of unintelligible babbling that only gets louder and louder until the man closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and everything goes SILENT. The activity around him stops as though someone had hit a pause button on the planet. 

The man straightens his posture and jacket, and fixes his hat. Only then does he slowly release his breath, while opening his eyes at the same time. The Tower of Babel starts up again in an explosion of sound and activity resumes as though nothing at all happened. In fact, nothing did happen.

ANGLE: A TINY, DIRTY HAND furtively reaches into the jacket pocket of the man to pull out a small drawstring bag, but quick like a snake, the man grabs the hand by the wrist and brings about a LITTLE GRUNGY BOY from behind him. 

The man takes off his hat and he is revealed to be very attractive with short, strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes rarely seen outside of Londinium. The people around him stop and stare. This man is a stranger in their midst. He clearly doesn't belong. 

The boy is looking up at him with awe. The man turns his head and looks around him, surveying his surroundings calmly, and meeting the eyes of everyone gaping at him. The noise stops again for only a moment and everyone returns to what they're doing as if they never saw the man. He looks down at the boy, whose wrist is still in his grasp, and the boy is terrified, hitting the man's forearm so he would let go.

BOY

(in tears)

Mister, please don't 'urt me. I'm just 'ungry. I'm sorry I tried to steal from ye. 'Aven't eaten in days.

The man is called SIDNEY CHAMBERS and he is, in fact, from Londinium. He's been on the road for a while and looking to get further away from civilization. He frowns as he studies the little boy, who looks about seven or eight. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the drawstring bag.

SIDNEY:

Hold out your hand. Palm up.

The boy looks skeptical, but is desperate.

ANGLE: A TINY PALM appears and a clink of what sounds like coins is heard in the background. Sidney's bigger hand appears above the tiny hand in a fist and slightly opens. When he takes back his hand, there are two small, platinum squares on the boy's palm. Each square is a quarter of the size of the boy's palm.

The boy stares at his hand, his eyes as big as saucers. He cannot believe his luck.

BOY:

(still gawking at his hand)

Oh shit. Thanks, Mister! 

SIDNEY:

Pu those away now, unless you're looking to get your throat cut within minutes of me leaving you.

Sidney forcibly closes the boy's hand into a fist around the coins. He sees a leather thong hanging from the boy's neck and pulls it out of the boy's shirt. It's a brown, two-inch POUCH that has a name engraved on it. In Chinese characters, it says "Lily of the valley." 

SIDNEY:

(still gripping the pouch)

Did you steal this?

BOY:

(shakes his head vehemently)

No, sirrah. It belonged to me mum. She died afore I was borned.

Sidney looks away and for a moment, there is a grim expression in his eyes. He takes the coins and slips them into the boy's necklace pouch, then hides it again within the boy's shirt

SIDNEY:

There is a woman called Peaches at the opposite side of this bazaar.

(he points to the direction he'd come from)

You can't miss her. She's loud and yells a lot, but is very nice. She has yellow hair and big...

(with his hands, he makes vague, circular motions in front of his chest)

BOY:

(guffaws)

Everyone knows Miss Peaches!

SIDNEY:

(smiles, then bends down and puts his palms on his knees so he's at eye-level with the boy)

You give those coins to Miss Peaches and tell her Father Sidney sent you. Now, I want you to--

BOY:

(his eyes are wide and round)

You're a priest? A Cat-lick? But my uncle said you all got kilt by the Browncoats many years ago.

SIDNEY:

(puts his index finger briefly against his smiling mouth and winks)

Just go straight to Miss Peaches, all right? No detours. You give her those coins and she'll give you food and a bed for as long as you need. If you're a well-behaved little boy, maybe she'll even let you stay. 

Now off you go. Quick, quick.

The boy shakes his hand and runs toward the crowd, cutting through like a slick, little animal. Sidney watches him until he is absorbed by the throng of the masses

ANGLE: Sidney pushes up his sleeve, revealing a muscled forearm. He presses the spot at the butt of his palm and the top of his wrist. A small PROJECTION, with his picture on the top right corner, activates on his skin, showing his bio-monitor: it keeps track of his blood pressure, oxygen and blood sugar levels, heart and stress rates, and the optimum time for him to eat and sleep. He casually holds up his wrist to his mouth.

SIDNEY:

Cyndi, remind me to check on Peaches and the boy in one lunar cycle, Earth time.

CYNDI

(V.O. British, female)

As you wish, Sidney.

The screen blinks out and Sidney allows his sleeve to fall back down. He puts his hat back on and continues his walk toward the DOCKS where there are an array of ships in various sizes, shapes, and conditions. Some look like luxury ships, while others appear to be held together by glue and a prayer. He bypasses all of these even as the barkers aggressively call out to him.

To his right side, almost directly in front of the ships, are peddlers selling food out of slapdash wooden booths and rusty structures that look like old, decommissioned ships. A rush of smells from the various ethnic "cuisines" makes his stomach growl and reminds him he hasn't eaten since breakfast. His bio-monitor tells him, however, that his blood sugar level is in the normal range.

He sees a sign that says "GOOD DOGS" and right below it is a makeshift enclosure that holds skinny, listless dogs of different breeds and color, barking and whimpering. Two feet away from them is a fat man in a dirty t-shirt that probably used to be white, but is now stained almost beyond recognition. He has an apron over it decorated with blood splatters and grease. He is standing over a grill, tending to a row of questionable meats sizzling on the barbie. 

Sidney turns away from it in disgust and almost bumps into a MAN, who doesn't step back and gets into his face.

MAN

You going on a trip, my lordling? Need safe passage? We're cheap, we're CHEAP and clean! The BRUTUS is the best ship in the 'verse. What's your des, milord, we're hitting the outer rings--

Sidney is the one who takes a step back because the man's breath is rank and he smells like a privy in an outhouse on the Outer Rings in the summertime.

SIDNEY:

I'm a second son.

MAN:

(confused)

Say what now?

SIDNEY:

I'm a second son, so I don't get to be called a "lord." That privilege went to my older brother after our father died. I'm a mere Mister.

The barker just looks at him like he's crackers and allows him to move on to the next barker, MAN #2. This man is the opposite of the first barker. He is wearing an old-fashioned suit that was popular during the end of the twentieth century on Earth prime. When he speaks, he has an accent similar to the "posh" one that Sidney uses with the upper set, but it is obviously artificial. The man mispronounces some vowel sounds and uses vocabulary that Londinium citizens would consider "common." Sidney's people love euphemisms for the unpleasant things in life.

People are gathered around him, however, because his ship is one of the luxury ones, shiny and looking brand-new. 

MAN #2

\-- three berths left, junior suites, we are not interested in Asian or, Catholic passengers, thank you, we will be bidding for the last three berths --

Sidney glares at the man, but doesn't stop and walks on even as Man #2 calls him back because Sidney's clothes look fresh and new. He comes across a third ship, which is one of the ones that looks like it was slapped together with model glue and a fierce prayer.

Right outside the open hatch is a pretty girl with dark hair and cream-colored skin. This is KAYLEE. She is sitting on a lawn chair under a big beach umbrella with a noticeable tear on it. The sign next to her said "Destination: BOROS, Capacity: 12, Departure: 1500." She looks up at him with an engaging smile, which disorients Sidney for a moment, but he continues on his way.

He stops when he hears the girl.

KAYLEE

You're gonna come with us.

SIDNEY

I beg your pardon?

KAYLEE

You like ships. Don't seem to be looking at the destinations. What you care about is ships and mine is the nicest.

Sidney walks back until he is standing in front of the ship and the girl, and thus, the open hatch. He cranes his neck and tries to see inside.

ANGLE: THE BRIDGE sticking out above them, SERENITY painted on the side.

SIDNEY

She's not much to look at, is she? 

KAYLEE

She'll fool ya'. Ever sailed in a

Firefly?

SIDNEY

Two or three times on a lark in my misspent youth. Not an aught three, though. Didn't have the extenders, tended to shake.

KAYLEE

You wanna shake, sail the PARAGON there. Guarantee you'll barf before you break atmo.

Sidney glances at the second ship he checked out and nods.

SIDNEY

She may look like a high-flyer, but a Gurtlser engine is temperamental and likely to seize up on you in a sticky situation.

(looks back at Serenity)

Does that aught three still use the trace compression block?

KAYLEE

(smiles wryly)

Til they make something better.

Sidney finally smiles back at her. She's looking at him differently now. A few minutes ago, he was just a well-dressed toff that might have credit enough to get on the ship.

KAYLEE (cont'd)

So how come you don't care where

you're going?

SIDNEY

I've always believed that it's the journey that makes it all worthwhile.

KAYLEE

You a missionary?

SIDNEY

I guess... I'm a priest, a Jesuit on sabbatical. My parish is a small village called Grantchester in Cambridge. 

(he pauses)

Chambers, I'm called Chambers. I was working on a project for a good long while in an ivory tower. It became my prison. I needed to get away. Would like to walk the Outer Rims for a while, maybe bring the Word of God to those who need to hear it.

KAYLEE

(slightly shocked)

You're from Londinium! 

(composes herself)

Not that it matters. We're all looking to disappear out here.

I'm Kaylee. This is Serenity. She's the smoothest ride from here to Boros for anyone who can pay.

(beat, worried)

Can you pay?

SIDNEY

(shrugs)

Not for an extended tour of the Outer Rims on the Paragon. But I expect we could come to terms. I've got a little cash and, uh...

He approaches her slowly with the small wooden box on top of his book crate so he wouldn't spook her. He gently pries off the lid and displays the contents to her. Kaylee's green eyes widen as she stares at what's in the box lustfully. She reaches for them with an apprehensive hand, but pulls it back as though she were afraid they would go away if she touched them.

SIDNEY

(chuckling)

It's all right

KAYLEE

(strokes them with longing)

Oh, my Lord...

SIDNEY

Honestly, I'm a mere Mister. 


	2. Meeting the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney meets the crew and other passengers aboard Serenity. He is fascinated by the lovely Inara, perturbed by Malcolm Reynolds, and suspicious of the two other passengers, Simon Tam and Dobson. He bonds with Kaylee over food, especially strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Firefly AU where Book doesn't exist because Sidney of Grantchester takes his place, instead.
> 
> This scene is lifted directly from the film "Serenity" with adjustments to accommodate the inclusion of Sidney. You might notice that the lines of the major characters don't really change, except when I add dialogue so that they address Sidney directly.

EXT. SPACE - LATER

Serenity moves silently through. It is a tiny light in the black of space.

INT. PASSENGER'S SECTION/DINING ROOM - LATER

Sidney is sitting on a bench connected to the dining table next to Kaylee, who seems to be flirting with him, but rather awkwardly, like a teenage girl before her coming-out ball. He pretends to be oblivious to it, so she doesn't inadvertently embarrass herself. 

KAYLEE

So what do you like to do for fun and stuff, when you're not… condemning poor folk to eternal damnation or something?

SIDNEY

I don't actually do a lot of condemning. I'm on the academic side of things. I teach at the University in Cambridge. Mostly, I do a lot of scientific investigations of so-called "miracles" for the church.

(he pauses for a beat)

Maybe I do a little bit of smiting once in a while in the name of God, just so I don't forget how to do it. I also like crossword puzzles.

Kaylee puts her hand over her mouth and looks at him in horror. At the far end of the table, JAYNE COBB, a roughneck who'd been quietly studying Sidney, laughs. 

SIDNEY

(continues)

I'm just kidding, Miss Frye. I detest crossword puzzles. 

Across from him is ZOE WASHBURNE, a tall, statuesque woman who reminds Sidney of the classic Greek mythology goddess, Athena. With her bronze skin, soldier's demeanor, and long, curly black hair, Sidney thinks she would be perfect as a woman warrior leading the charge in a battle against an army of Trojans. Zoe hasn't yet said a word to him, but at his little joke, one corner of her full lips quirks up in a half smile.

Next to Zöe is SIMON TAM, a medical doctor from Londinium and another passenger who came aboard Serenity at the last dock. He looks younger than Sidney and has black hair, amber eyes, and sharp, striking facial features that save him from looking too pretty. He is dressed in a gray Mandarin-style suit with two rows of silver buttons on the front. 

Coming up the steps from the cargo hold is a man called DOBSON, the third passenger to board the ship from Eavesdown. Upon his first glance at him earlier, Sidney thought he recognized the brown-haired, gray-eyed man from somewhere, but his looks are so unremarkable that he couldn’t be sure. Dobson looks at Simon Tam, then at Sidney, before taking his seat at the other side of Zoe. 

And then there's the captain, MALCOLM REYNOLDS, a former Browncoat like his comrade Zoe. He is a few years older than Sidney and appears battle-weary, but there is pride and dignity in the man’s posture that Sidney recognizes. He is dressed in a long-sleeved brown shirt, tan braces, and khaki pants. Typical Browncoat uniform. 

MAL

Meals are taken here in the dining area, the kitchen is pretty much self-explanatory, you're welcome to eat what there is at any time, what there is, is pretty standard fare, I guess, protein in all the colors of the rainbow. We do have sit-down meals, the next being at about 1800 --

KAYLEE

(excited)

I think Father Chambers has offered to help me prepare something.

MAL

(to Sidney, less excited)

You're a Priest.

SIDNEY

I thought the outfit might have given it away. Is it going to be a problem?

KAYLEE

Of course not!

(to Mal)

It's not a problem, 'cause it's not.

MAL

(glances at Sidney)

No.

(to the bunch)

As I said, you're welcome to visit the dining area any time. Apart from that, I have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we're in the air. The bridge, the engine room and the cargo bay are off limits without an escort.

SIMON

Some of my personal effects are in the cargo bay.

MAL

I figure you all got luggage you'll need to get into. Soon as we're done here we'll be happy to fetch 'em with you. Now I have to tell you all one other thing and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience -- Unfortunately, we've been ordered by the Alliance to drop some medical supplies on Whitefall. It's the fourth moon on Athens, a bit out of our way, but we should have you on Boros no more than a day off schedule. Is that gonna be all right for everyone?

Sidney smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Mal notices. 

SIDNEY

Fine by me.

SIMON

What medical supplies?

MAL

I honestly didn't ask.

ZOE

Probably plasma, insulin, whatever they ain't got enough of on the border moons.

MAL

Alliance says jump...

SIMON

All right.

Simon and Reynolds don’t trust each other. Sidney makes note of this. The captain is not the trusting sort. 

DOBSON

I'm supposed to be meeting my wife's sister. I've only got a few days to see her…

Sidney glances at Dobson. The man’s placid, inoffensive face bothers him. 

ZOE

I wish there was another way...

DOBSON

Oh, no, no. That woman is like a dragon. I mean, I believe she has a tail. If there's any other moons we need to visit, or if we could just fly very slowly...

The tension is broken -- people smile at Dobson's disarming relief. Sidney takes a longer look at the man, who notices him. 

MAL

One last thing, I forgot -- Your Firefly is a solid boat, but she's older... We've been having a bit of interference with our aeronautics, the new frequencies... I need to ask you all to stay off the cortex, at least til we get to Whitefall. We should be able to correct the problem there.

The captain smiles. It’s the cool, bland smile of a con artist proficient at lying. 

INT. CARGO BAY - LATER

Sidney is on his knees, packing his essentials into a small valise. His hand hovers over a leather-bound Bible for a moment before he picks it up and includes it in his personals. Dobson is nearby, spilling his things all over the place. A canister of toothpaste rolls by and rests at Sidney’s feet. He tosses it at Dobson, who fumbles the catch. Simon Tam is also stuffing an elegant little valise, obviously expensive, all the while eyeing a large blue crate next to his suitcase. 

Sidney carefully wraps something in tissue, places them in a small wooden box, and hands it to Kaylee, who is standing behind him. Kaylee beams happily. 

ANGLE: THE SECOND SHUTTLE HATCH

opens, showing INARA SERRA’s shuttle. She steps out of it, in a simple but elegant dress. The hatch opens onto a catwalk that runs above the space in an 'X', the opposite side being the entrance to the first shuttle. She descends stairs as the group notices her. Sidney is riveted.

MAL

The Ambassador graces us with her presence.

Sidney stares at her. Her skin is the color of honey and there is a natural grace about her that he finds very alluring. She meets his gaze, looks surprised for a moment, then quickly hides her response behind a placid smile. 

INARA

Hello, Mal. I see we have some new faces.

KAYLEE

Hey you.

INARA

Hey you.

Kaylee and the woman are obviously fond of each other as they give one another friendly smiles. The woman eyes the captain with disdain before haughtily raising her chin. 

MAL

Ambassador, this is Father Chambers.

INARA

I'd have to say this is the first time we've had a Priest on board.

SIDNEY

(momentarily stunned)

I have to say, I wasn’t expecting to meet a state official, either.

(takes her hand, bows slightly)

Ambassador.

The captain laughs. The Ambassador glowers at him. 

SIDNEY (cont'd)

I'm afraid I don’t get the joke. 

KAYLEE

(glaring at Mal)

Not so funny.

INARA

"Ambassador" is Mal's way of --

MAL

She's a whore, Padre.

Sidney is taken aback, not by the woman’s occupation, but by the captain’s casual cruelty and judgment. 

KAYLEE

The term is "Companion".

MAL

Yeah, but the job is whore.

(to Inara)

How's business?

INARA

None of yours.

MAL

(to Sidney)

She is pretty much our ambassador. There's plenty of planets won't even let you dock without a decent Companion on board. This isn't a problem for you, is it?

SIDNEY

Not at all. I realize it might be one of yours, however.

The captain raises one eyebrow, but says nothing.

INARA

(turns to go)

It's all right. I mostly keep to myself.

(passing the captain)

When I'm not whoring.

MAL

Don't you wanna meet the rest of the bunch?

INARA

Why don't you make sure they want to meet me first.

Inara and Kaylee head out together. Sidney watches them walk away.

KAYLEE

So how many fell madly in love with you and wanted to take you away from all this?

INARA

Just the one. I think I'm slipping.

INT. DINING ROOM - CONTINUING

Kaylee finds herself alone in the dining area, hugging her little wooden box to her chest. She places it lovingly on the counter and stares at it for a moment. She grins and opens the box. There, nestled in white tissue are six plump, ruby-red strawberries. She picks one up, smells it, and savors the scent before biting into it. She moans in pleasure and does a little pirouette in place. 

She is ecstatic and transported to another place.

Unbeknownst to her, Sidney is standing nearby, watching. He smiles. 

INT. DINING ROOM - LATER

The food on the table is sparse, but nonetheless inviting in its assortment of colors. Sidney and Kaylee prepared a simple salad with red onions and spinach, along with grilled root vegetables. Served them with meat-substitute for protein and reconstituted mush for carbohydrates. To the crew and passengers, this is an absolute banquet. 

People are gathering, coming together, chatting, making plates for themselves… before choosing a spot at the long dinner table. Everyone is there except for Wash and Inara.

ZOE

(closing her eyes)

Oh… this is incredible.

SIDNEY

It's not much -- I had a garden at the last monastery that took me in. I thought I should bring what I could.

SIMON

It's very kind of you to share with all of us.

ZOE

(looks at Sidney kindly)

Yes, thank you, Father. I'm gonna make a plate for Wash…

SIDNEY

(to Simon)

Well, fresh food doesn’t last. A man can live on frozen and dehydrated rations till Judgment Day, if need be. It’s the spices that make food interesting and they’re in short supply these days. With enough marjoram and cumin, any meal can be a feast.

Simon looks at him doubtfully.

DOBSON

(to Jayne, talking over Sidney)

Can you pass me the tomatoes?

Jane does, after taking several slices. People settle.

SIDNEY 

Captain, I’d like to say grace, if I may. Would it offend you?

MAL

Only if you say it out loud.

There’s a pause around the table. The captain has broken the spell of conviviality. He starts eating and two others follow suit. Sidney lowers his head and mumbles a prayer in Latin. Kaylee, Simon, and Jayne mimic him. After the silent prayer, they all dig in. 

SIMON

So, does it happen a lot? Government commandeering your ship, telling you where to go?

MAL

That's what governments are for. Get in a man's way.

Sidney has his doubts. It’s not Alliance protocol to use third-party cargo ships to deliver goods and supplies even to the outermost regions. He studies the captain furtively. 

DOBSON

But it's good, if the supplies are needed…

JAYNE

Yeah, we're just happy to be doing good works.

Sidney scoffs inwardly. He can’t imagine the roughneck merc doing charity out of the goodness of his heart.

DOBSON

I hear a lot of the border moons are in bad shape. Plagues, and famine…

SIDNEY

That’s certainly what we see and read about in the news media.

ZOE

Well, some of that's exaggerated, and some of it ain't. All those moons -- just like the central planets, they're as close to Earth-That-Was as we could make 'em: atmosphere, gravity and such, but...

MAL

Once they're terraformed, they'll dump settlers on there with nothing but blankets and hatchets and maybe a herd. Some of them make it, some of them…

SIMON

Then I guess it's good we're helping.

SIDNEY

(meeting the captain’s gaze)

We’re doing God’s work then, aren’t we, Captain?

MAL

(snorts)

I wouldn’t know anything about that, Padre.

KAYLEE

(to Simon)

You're a Doctor, right?

SIMON

Oh. Uh, yes. Yes, I was a trauma surgeon on Osiris, in Capital City.

(turns to Sidney)

You’re from Cambridge, aren’t you?

SIDNEY

I was born and raised in Capital City, but I attended University at Cambridge.

SIMON

What did you study?

SIDNEY

I read theology and philosophy, then I went into seminary. When I joined the Jesuits, I was sent back to University to study human anatomy and biology. I received a doctorate.

KAYLEE

(wide eyed)

So you’re a doctor, too?

SIDNEY

(inclines his head)

Not a practicing one. I was more of a researcher.

JAYNE

(scoffs)

Did you cut into the skulls of baby monkeys? Experiment on their brains and whatnot? Did you grow ears on the backs of little mousies?

SIDNEY

Perhaps that’s a discussion suited for another time, Mr. Cobb.

MAL

Elegant manners, Padre. And straight from the Ivory Tower. Long way from here. 

SIDNEY

(smiles briefly)

It sure is.

KAYLEE

(to Simon)

You seem so young. To be a doctor.

SIMON

(changing the subject)

You're pretty young to be a ship's mechanic.

KAYLEE

No how. Machines just got workings, and they talk to me.

SIDNEY

That's a rare gift. You’re a savant, Miss Frye.

KAYLEE

(blushes)

Not like being a doctor, helping fix people, that's important. It's kind of comforting to have two doctors on board.

JAYNE

Little Kaylee just wishes one of y’all was a gynecologist.

Kaylee, visibly humiliated, looks down. Sidney’s initial instinct is to protect her, but the captain beats him to it. 

MAL

Jayne. You'll keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will sew it shut, is there an understanding between us?

JAYNE

(pushing)

You don't pay me to talk pretty.

MAL

Walk away from this table. Right now.

A moment of tension around the table, then Jayne leaves, taking his plate of food with him. After a pause, the conversation resumes.

SIMON

What do you pay him for?

MAL

What?

SIMON

I was just wondering what his job is. On the ship.

Sidney wants to know, too. Mal stares at Simon for a moment. 

MAL

Public relations.

Sidney smiles. 


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Inara as a like-minded soul, Sidney seeks her out in her chamber. One of the passengers turns out to be a Fed in search of a fugitive on board. A crew member gets seriously injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Firefly AU where Book doesn't exist because Sidney of Grantchester takes his place, instead.
> 
> This scene is lifted directly from the film "Serenity" with adjustments to accommodate the inclusion of Sidney. You might notice that the lines of the major characters don't really change, except when I add dialogue so that they address Sidney directly.

INT. SIDNEY’S ROOM - LATER

Sidney’s room is really more like a cell. He has a bunk that pulls down from the wall and a tiny desk with a lamp on it. He opens a metal drawer knee-level next to the bunk and finds the toilet. The drawer above it, which comes down, instead of out, is a small sink at waist level. Sidney releases the bunk from the wall and sets down his valise on it. He inspects the sheets and pillow before sitting down himself. The mattress is surprisingly comfortable, though heaven only knew what manner of God’s creatures have rested on it in the past. 

SIDNEY

Beggars can’t be choosers. 

He unzips the valise and takes out his Bible. He grips it in both hands and stares at it for a minute before opening it right in the middle. Inside is a small syringe and a corked bottle of iridescent blue liquid. He sighs. He plucks both items out and uses the syringe to draw out the liquid from the bottle. The bottle is still more than three-quarters full. He takes out a rubber hose from his bag and ties it around his upper arm tightly, right above the crook of his elbow, yanking at the other end of the hose with his teeth. He pumps his fist until the blue veins pop. With a shaking hand, he injects the fluid right into the vein, then drops the syringe on the bed. He lies back against the cold metal wall of his cell and closes his eyes as the numbing agent courses through him. 

His bio-monitor beeps once.

CYNDI

(computer V.O.)

Sidney, you injected two milliliters more than the recommended dosage.

SIDNEY

(groggy)

Shut up, Cyn.

CYNDI

(computer V.O.)

As you wish, Sidney.

INT. INARA'S CHAMBER 

Inara is kneeling in front of a mirror, her robe pooled at her waist. She is giving herself a sponge bath, the only way to get clean on the ship. There’s a knock on the hatch door and she briefly looks over her shoulder, then back at the mirror.

INARA

(in Chinese)

Come in.

Sidney enters and sees Inara in her state of undress. She is turned away from him, but he could see her face in the mirror. She meets his gaze defiantly. She continues to sponge herself with no self-consciousness, lathering soap over her bare breasts in circles. Sidney averts his eyes. 

SIDNEY

I can come back later, Mademoiselle Serra. I didn’t realize you were attending to your toilette. 

INARA

Not at all, Father. Please stay. 

She pulls her robe up, in no great hurry, as she turns to him.

INARA (cont'd)

You may look now, I’m decent. I was expecting you, actually.

SIDNEY

(drops his gaze)

I can’t say the same about you. You’ve very unexpected, mademoiselle. 

INARA

(smiles knowingly)

You’ve some old-world manners. A true gentleman. A noble, I suspect, from your bearing and diction. I’ve caught you, haven’t I? Please don’t be upset. I’m very good at reading people.

(winks)

So. Would you like to explain to me the wickedness of my ways?

SIDNEY

I wanted to apologize for the incident earlier. Do you normally have supper downstairs with the crew? If my presence caused your discomfort and you didn’t join them because of me...

INARA

(shakes her head)

Oh, Father, I--

SIDNEY

I saved you some food. Miss Frye and I prepared the supper and we made a salad and a simple stew with some vegetables… I set aside a whole plate for you. You must forgive me, mademoiselle, I’m not very worldly. I’m afraid I don’t have a lot of experience with...

INARA

Whores?

Sidney is startled. Her gentle manners and natural grace didn’t prepare him for her blunt speech. 

SIDNEY

Captain Reynolds has no cause nor the right to speak to you in such a way.

INARA

He dislikes pretension.

SIDNEY

Still, a lady of your caliber should expect a level of--

INARA

Please don't delude yourself, Father. The captain is a sadistic boor, but I am a Companion. And right now, a lecture on antiquated notions of moral turpitude is --

SIDNEY

That is not why I'm here. Turpitude, though. I quite like that word. One never hears it any more these days. It's such a… turgid, purple word. The reason I'm here, mademoiselle--

She stares at him with her brows drawn together, as though trying to figure him out.

INARA

Well, you should know I have a strict policy about never sleeping with crew -- or passengers.

SIDNEY

Miss Serra, I want to make it clear that I have no interest in your body or what it is you do for a living. I'm a Catholic priest, mademoiselle, and therefore under a strict vow of celibacy. I do not partake in the indulgences of the flesh, but I don't judge it, either. It's perfectly legal. In fact, Miss, I suspect that yours might be the only legal business venture on this ship.

Her eyes sparkle as she laughs. He smiles at her. She is charmed by his courtliness. She finds him attractive and is perturbed by the idea.

SIDNEY (cont'd)

The fact of the matter is, I don't know how long I'll be staying on this ship. Maybe till I run out of credits or I wear out my welcome. I don't seem to have anything in common with anyone here. I know that by law, companions are required to be conversant in literary arts, philosophy, and politics. I just thought it would be nice if I could visit with you sometimes and we could… talk. 

INARA

(raising her eyebrows) 

You're obviously a highly educated man, Father. Kaylee told me you are a scientist as well as a priest.

(she pauses)

What do you and I have to talk about? Don't you think our perspectives might be a little at odds?

SIDNEY

I may not be a worldly fellow, but I consider myself fairly open-minded. I came down from my ivory tower to learn, not to preach. 

(he laughs)

Well, I might do a little bit of preaching as it comes with the territory, but if I did, it would be out of habit. This ship is full of people who are not willing to listen or talk. Your Captain Reynolds is especially reserved and taciturn. Keeps his cards close to his chest, doesn't he?

INARA

He can be a little brusque, but he's a decent man.

SIDNEY

I thought he was a sadistic boor.

INARA

He's a lot of things.

There is a weariness in her eyes when she says it. Sidney recognizes the tonal shift in her voice. Her feelings for the captain are complicated.

INT. MAL'S ROOM - CONTINUING

Mal's cell is similar in size and layout to Sidney's. He's got a fold-up bunk and desk which has pictures, maps, and blueprints on top of it. It's a cluttered chaos he could live with because he knows where everything is. Attached to the wall is a ladder that leads to the hatch, since the crew quarters are below the foredeck.

Mal has just finished relieving himself and is in the act of zipping up his trousers. He kicks in the metal drawer that holds the privy into the wall and there's a vacuum whoosh as his refuse is flushed out to space. He pulls down the sink and washes his hands as the intercom above his head buzzes in.

WASH (O.S.)

Mal, you might wanna get up here...

Mal's up the ladder in a flash.

INT. FOREDECK HALL - CONTINUING

The hatch, set at the side of the hall at a 45 degree angle between floor and wall, slides open and Mal climbs up. He moves through the hall to:

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

Where Wash is studying a screen.

MAL

What is it?

WASH

Signal. Somebody went on the Cortex, hailed the nearest Alliance Cruiser.

MAL

Tell me you scrambled it.

WASH

All to Hell, but I don't know how much got through. Alliance got a pin in us for sure.

MAL

(In Chinese)

Fuck everyone in the universe to death!

WASH

We got a mole on board.

Mal's face darkens as he tries to figure out the likely culprit.

INT. CARGO BAY - MOMENTS LATER

Simon is checking on his box, looking at lights and gauges. The lights are low now and he is furtive and very quiet, crouching on the larger crate on which his luggage sits. He finishes and steps down.

He turns and Mal is standing before him.

MAL

Forget your toothpaste?

Mal SLUGS him, sends him sprawling. Simon feels his head, furious, as Mal shakes his hurt hand.

SIMON

Are you out of your mind?

MAL

Just about. What'd you tell them?

SIMON

(standing)

Tell who?

Mal draws his gun, puts it in Simon's face.

MAL

I have exactly no time for games. What do they know?

SIMON

You are a lunatic.

MAL

And you're a gorram fed.

SIDNEY

Hate to say it, Captain, but you've got the wrong man.

Both Mal and Simon are both stunned and they gape at the soft-spoken, angel-faced priest. _He was the goddamn Fed?_ If that don't beat it all. Mal notices that the priest is using his eyes to communicate with him. He'd look meaningfully at Mal, then roll his eyes almost all the way to the corners, and subtly jerk his head in the same direction, as though to tell him that there is someone behind him. 

The priest is slowly raising both of his hands palms up, when he is shoved forward, revealing DOBSON holding a gun to the back of his neck.

MAL

(defeated)

Son of a bitch.

DOBSON

Drop that firearm, Captain Reynolds.

Mal sighs and drops his piece by his boot.

MAL

This is not my best day ever.

Dobson moves the gun to point it at Simon.

DOBSON

Simon Tam, you are bound by law to stand down.

Mal takes a moment to realize the man is after Simon. Even the priest is surprised. Mal quickly switches tactics. 

MAL

You -- what -- the doctor? Oh!

(indignant at Simon)

Hey!

(hopeful, to Dobson)

Is there a reward?

Sidney closes his eyes in relief and drops his hands to his sides. He was sure the Fed was after him. Unseen by the others, a small blue light emanates from both of his palms.

INT. CARGO BAY - CONTINUING

Sidney is standing off to the side, having been forgotten by Dobson. He and the captain look at each other, then at the gun by the captain's boot. Dobson is fully focused on Simon. The bumbling, nondescript traveler is now a tightly wound up cop with a hair-trigger finger and his gun is pointed right at the young doctor's face.

DOBSON

(to Simon)

Get on the ground. Get on the ground!

SIMON

Lawman, you're making a mistake.

SIDNEY

Let's just all stay calm, Mr. Dobson. At least tell us why you are after the good doctor. What has he done?

MAL

I think you oughta get on the ground, son. Man seems a mite twitchy.

SIDNEY

We're all civilized men here. There's no need to be pointing guns at anyone. Let's just all sit down. Maybe tie the boy up, if you think he's dangerous, but let's all discuss this like rational adults.

As Sidney talks in his soothing voice, he is moving slowly towards Dobson, hoping he could deescalate matters before the shooting could start.

DOBSON

This isn't your business, Father.

SIDNEY

There's nowhere for Dr. Tam to go, Mr. Dobson. As I understand it, the conditions outside are less than optimal for escape.

DOBSON

(sneers)

You should really stay out of this, Father Chambers, or I might start wondering what the beloved son of the late Lord General is doing out here in the black with this bunch of thugs and criminals.

Mal eyes Sidney, whose face remains impassive. Dobson's words had no obvious effect on him. While the lawman is distracted, he moves casually for his gun -- he's of the righteous now.

MAL

Not to worry. We can hold Doctor Fauntleroy in a passenger cell -- won't make a peep til you hand him over to --

DOBSON

(pointing the gun at Mal again)

Get the hell away from that weapon! You think I'm a complete backbirth? You're carrying a fugitive across interplanetary borders and do you think I actually believe you're bringing medical supplies to Whitefall? As far as I care, everyone on this ship is culpable.

Sidney closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and tries to tap into the core of silence within himself, so he could quiet his rioting mind for a spell. The silence enables him to step back and view a situation from all angles by slowing a moment down frame by frame, so he could analyze it and make the best decision. But the numbing agent coursing through his veins is making it difficult. 

He closes and opens his hands, feeling a stirring of electricity, but not even enough to light up a bulb.

MAL

(icy calm)

Well now. That has an effect on the landscape.

SIDNEY

(attempting diplomacy once more)

Please, this doesn't have to end in violence. If we can all just calm down and talk this through…

But even to his own ears, he didn't sound convincing. His bio-monitor tells him his stress levels are escalating at a rapid pace. If he doesn't get it under control, the adrenalin will kick in. When that happens, his default program to destroy and burn everything down to the ground, might activate. He prays silently to God for his mercy.

DOBSON

I got a cruiser en route for intercept, so talk all you want. You got about twenty minutes.

MAL

Might have less than that.

DOBSON

Yeah, threaten me…

Sidney has to end this now before it gets any worse. His mind quickly shows him five SCENARIOS on how badly this whole thing could play out, none of them with the crew emerging alive.

SIDNEY

(still moving toward Dobson)

Please, sir, just put your weapon down

DOBSON

(points the gun at Sidney)

You think I wouldn't shoot a gorram aristocrat? Back the hell off, Chambers, I mean it.

While Dobson is occupied with the priest, or whatever the hell he was, Mal grabs Simon and suddenly, everybody is shouting. 

MAL

Just take the kid!

SIMON

Get your hands off --

DOBSON

Stand the hell down --

KAYLEE

Hey, what's --

Dobson spins and FIRES.

Kaylee steps backwards, puzzled, as Jayne steps in behind her --

KAYLEE (cont'd)

Wait, why are you…

Kaylee puts her hand on her stomach and dark red blood immediately seeps through her fingers. Sidney witnesses this and his mind goes blank for a second. His pulse slows down and the thumping bass in his ears disappears like someone pulled the plug on the drum machine.

Several events take place simultaneously, but in slow-motion. Kaylee slumps to the ground as Simon runs to her; Mal dives for his weapon; Jayne draws his gun; Dobson swings to fire at Mal --

\-- but Sidney gets there before he could pull the trigger. He punches Dobson in the throat, snatches the gun out of his hand, and slams the butt of it on top of the man's head, all in one motion. Dobson is disabled in three seconds. Sidney lets him fall to the ground, with a heavy metal grate to catch his face.

INARA

Kaylee!

She is on the upper level, having come out of her shuttle at the sound of the shot. She races to Kaylee, as does Mal, seeing that Dobson is no longer a threat.

Sidney sees Jayne barreling toward him and the unconscious Fed, his gun in his hand. He's a man on a mission. He means to put an end to the lawman's existence. Sidney puts himself in front of Dobson.

JAYNE

Get out of the way.

SIDNEY

Mr. Cobb, you will not be killing this man.

JAYNE

Not right away...

SIDNEY

He's been neutralized. He's no longer a threat.

JAYNE

For a priest, you sure sound like a soldier. Fight like one, too.

(He frowns)

Move.

SIDNEY

Not while I'm alive

JAYNE

(raising his gun)

I'm not joking with you, Preacher --

ZOE

Jayne!

She's got her gun out, pointed at Jayne.

ZOE (cont'd)

Just tie him up. Do it!

A moment of tension, then Jayne holsters his piece and moves to get some duct tape.

ZOE (cont'd)

The gun, Father. Please.

Sidney hands her Dobson's gun. A bit of blood drips off it. He wipes his hand on his black trousers.

ANGLE: KAYLEE AND THE OTHERS

It's an explosion of activity and heightened emotions.

Simon lays Kaylee prone, keeping her head up til the others join him.

SIMON

Lie back. How do you feel?

KAYLEE

A little odd. Why'd he... oh...

Sidney reaches them and kneels next to them, taking Kaylee's hand. 

KAYLEE (cont'd)

Father, you're here. It's... hurting. I can't… it hurts...

(starts to cry)

Father, the pain... a little woozy now...

SIDNEY

Just look into my eyes, Kaylee. Can you do that? Can you focus on my eyes, my angel?

KAYLEE

(hazily)

They're so blue, Father. Such pretty eyes. Has anyone ever told you...

SIMON

(to Inara)

Put something under her head.

Inara shrugs off her robe, revealing a lovely nightgown underneath, and bundles it up to use as a pillow for Kaylee. She strokes Kaylee's face and worries that her skin has gotten so clammy and cold so quickly. 

Simon slashes open Kaylee's jumpsuit so he could examine her injury and looks up grimly at Mal. It is bad. Sidney sees the wound gushing with blood and keeps his face blank as Kaylee seeks him out for reassurance. 

KAYLEE

(whimpers)

Father, don't let me go. I'm scared.

Sidney places his hand on Kaylee's forehead and she seems to calm a little.

SIDNEY

It's all right, pet, I'm right here. Look into my eyes, all right? Keep your eyes on mine. There's a good girl.

Mal gives Sidney a side-eye as he wonders what the other man is doing. Is he hypnotizing Kaylee? Whatever it is, it's working since Kaylee is not whimpering as much. 

MAL

(to Kaylee)

You'll be alright, baby bird. That ain't hardly a mosquito bite.

He and Inara exchange worried glances. Inara is trying to keep herself calm, but Mal knows she's very worried about Kaylee. The wound is bad.

KAYLEE

Big... mosquito...

SIMON

Can you move your feet? Kaylee. Stay with me. Can you move your feet?

KAYLEE

(groggily)

Are you.... asking me to dance...?

Her eyes start to roll back --

SIMON

She's going into shock.

SIDNEY

We have to stanch the bleeding.

INARA

Kaylee, _meimei_ , stay with us and focus.

Sidney pushes on Kaylee's stomach with both hands and she screams. A pulse of energy flows from Sidney's body into Kaylee's like water. The blood gushes over his fingers for a moment, then slows down before stopping entirely. He lifts his hands. The wound is not bleeding anymore. Jayne throws him a rag, which he uses to wipe off the blood from his hands. The others stare at him in astonishment.

MAL

What the hell did you just do?

SIDNEY

We have to hurry. The patch won't hold very long.

SIMON

(to Mal)

Is the infirmary working?

MAL

We got it stocked.

They move to pick her up --

WASH (O.S.)

(on the com)

Captain, we've been hailed by a Cruiser. Ordered to stay on course and dock for prisoner transfer.

Mal and Simon look at each other. Simon rises, steps away from Kaylee. He is tense, but surprisingly calm. Sidney assesses the situation and runs probability scenarios in his head.

SIMON

Change course. Run.

MAL

Hell with you. You brought this down on us, I'm dumping you with the law.

INARA

Mal...

SIMON

She's dying.

MAL

Seems to me that the priest can fix her just fine with his hoodoo. 

Sidney looks up. Simon MUST stay with the crew.

SIDNEY

I'm not a medical doctor. Doctor Tam is a trauma surgeon. Kaylee is gut-shot. She needs a procedure beyond my capabilities.

SIMON

We run. Or I let her die.

MAL

You can't.

Simon looks at Kaylee, helpless and sweet. Sidney studies the captain's face and sees him struggle with indecision. He genuinely cares for Kaylee.

ZOE

No way the Feds will let us walk.

MAL

Then we dump him in the shuttle and leave him for them.

KAYLEE

(delirious)

Everybody's so mad… why is everybody

INARA

It's okay, baby…

SIDNEY

Stay with us, Miss Frye. I have more strawberries for you. 

KAYLEE

Strawberries...

SIMON

(to Mal)

You know what a stomach wound does to a person?

MAL

I surely do.

SIMON

Then you know how crucial the next few minutes are.

ZOE

(to Simon)

You let her die, you'll never make it to the Feds.

SIMON

(coldly)

She'll still be dead.

MAL

You rich kids, you think your lives are the only thing that matters. What'd you do? Kill your folks for the family fortune?

SIMON

I don't kill people.

MAL

No, you just let them die. Do your gorram job!

SIMON

Turn the ship around!

SIDNEY

She will die, Doctor Tam.

MAL

(to Simon)

Do you hear that, you smarmy asshole?

INARA

Enough! Mal, do it.

MAL

Don't ever tell me --

Kaylee screams again. Sidney attempts to comfort her, but she is in so much agony at this point that he is unable to reach her. 

Mal and Simon stare at each other.

MAL (cont'd)

(eyes on Simon)

Zoe. Change course.

SIMON

Help me get her up.

Sidney easily lifts Kaylee into his arms.

INARA

(to Sidney)

It's back behind you.

ZOE

(hits the com)

Wash, change course and go for hard burn. We're running.


	4. Doctor Tam Saves the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon sorts out Kaylee's injuries. Sidney stays by her side as she recuperates. The passengers and crew are introduced to a secret stowaway. The crew prepares for the possible invasion of a more hostile enemy than expected. Mal and Jayne find out how much Dobson has revealed to the Alliance. Mal reveals some bad news to Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Firefly AU where Book doesn't exist because Sidney of Grantchester takes his place, instead.
> 
> These scenes are lifted directly from the film "Serenity" with adjustments to accommodate the inclusion of Sidney. You might notice that the lines of the major characters don't really change, except when I add dialogue so that they address Sidney directly.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUING

The ship turns and the back lights flare before she shoots off deeper into the black. 

INT. INFIRMARY - MOMENTS LATER

Sidney bursts in through the doors with Kaylee in his arms, followed immediately by Inara, Mal, and Simon. He lays the girl carefully on the cot. The facility is a little dusty and may not be sterile, but Sidney decides it would have to do. 

SIMON

(to Mal)

You have an extractor?

MAL

Laser saw. We can go in --

SIMON

Not good enough. In my room, the red bag.

Inara goes. Simon raids the cupboards, finds a hypo-gun and vials. Sidney stays at Kaylee’s side, holding her hand and murmuring to her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. The girl is starting to drift in and out of consciousness. They don’t have a lot of time left. 

Sidney tries to filter all the other voices out, so he could focus on Kaylee. 

KAYLEE

(weakly)

What’s… your name, Father?

SIDNEY

(brings her cold hand to his lips)

It’s Sidney, _ma petite._ Stay with me, alright? Stay with me. 

KAYLEE

I always… imagined…storybook princes look like you, Sidney.

She faints. Sidney slaps her face gently to bring her back, but she doesn’t stir. Simon looks at her in panic. Sidney presses the tip of his fingers against her jugular. Her pulse is weak and thready, but it’s there. 

SIDNEY

She’s alive, just unconscious.

MAL

(to Simon)

When this is over, you and me, we’re gonna have a personal chat. 

SIMON

Won't that be fun.

(tosses Mal the hypo)

Dope her.

INT. INFIRMARY - CONTINUING

SHOT BY SHOT, VARIOUS ANGLES of Simon operating. The young doctor is obviously proficient and knows what he’s doing. Mal and Inara assist -- mostly Mal, who has the most field experience. Sidney stands back because he doesn’t want the others to know of his expertise in battlefield dressing. Among the images are:

\-- Simon using the extractor to find and pull out the bullet shards.

\-- Mal holding the wound open while Simon works a laser/scope inside her. Both men with bloody hands.

\-- Inara holding a breathing mask over Kaylee's face, looking at monitors that display her vitals

\-- a vid image of a laser sewing up a hole in her liver.

\-- Sidney sitting by Kaylee’s head, stroking her hair and whispering to her. Occasionally peering at the monitors with a grim look on his face. 

\-- Inara handing over bandages as Simon sews the wound shut.

INT. INFIRMARY - LATER

Inara and Sidney are working together in sync to get an unconscious Kaylee cleaned up. Sidney has poured ethyl alcohol on a clean rag and is currently wiping off the blood and grime from the area around Kaylee’s bandage. Inara has brought fresh clothes for the girl and is in the process of removing her ruined coveralls. At the sink, Simon washes off his hands. He turns to Mal.

SIMON

I can't do anything more until she stabilizes.

MAL

Will she?

SIMON

Can't say yet.

SIDNEY

She will. She’ll live.

MAL

(cynically)

Your God can guarantee that, can he, Padre?

INARA

I wanna know what's going on here.

MAL

Well then why don't we find out?

He moves quickly from the room.

SIMON

What are you... no!

Sensing trouble, Sidney gestures for Inara to take over looking after Kayle as he follows Simon into the 

INT. CARGO BAY - CONTINUING

Mal overturns some crates and cases to reveal Simon's big blue box, sitting atop another box.

SIMON

Stay away from that!

He moves toward Mal -- but is grabbed and easily held by Jayne. Jayne gives Sidney a warning look not to interfere. Sidney holds off. His bio-monitor tells him internally that his heart rate is normal. 

MAL

(calmly, to Jayne)

Where's the Fed?

JAYNE

Secured. Tied up in the Preacher’s room. This man of God’s seems awfully distrusting. Couldn’t trust me to keep myself from killing the bastard. 

Mal hops atop the first crate and pushes the blue box. It topples off the crate and lands hard on the metal floor as Wash and Zoe enter.

Mal hops down, turns some dials on the box and pulls a release lever. There is much flashing of lights and four latches twist automatically at the corners. The top comes slightly up with a hydraulic whoosh, dry ice pouring out the sides.

Zoe and Mal pull at the top. Inara enters, watches as well. Sidney closes his eyes briefly. He already knows what’s in the box. 

MAL

Let's see what a man like you would kill for.

The top won’t go. Mal slams the heel of his palm at the edge of it, but it doesn’t budge. Sidney steps forward and approaches the box. Ignoring the captain’s glare, he takes the proper position: braces his legs, puts his arms at his sides, takes a deep breath, and with an exhale, thrusts his palm forward. The top goes flying halfway across the cargo bay. He bows before the captain and gets out of the way.

Muttering, Mal steps forward and looks.

ANGLE: ABOVE THE BOX

Curled inside is a naked, unconscious seventeen year old girl.

The box is clearly a cryo-chamber of some sort, perfectly conformed to her body, a sleep metallic womb.

Mal looks at the girl. At Simon. At the girl.

MAL (cont'd)

Huh.

INT. CARGO BAY - CONTINUOUS

Simon tries to wrest himself free of Jayne, who's just holding his arms now. Sidney peeks into the box and raises his eyebrows. Steps back. Nods to himself. 

SIMON

I need to check her vitals.

MAL

Is that what they call it?

SIMON

(outraged)

She's not supposed to wake up for another week! The shock could --

MAL

The shock of what? Waking up? Finding out she's been sold to some borderworld baron? Or, I'm sorry -- was this one for you? Is it true love? 'Cause you seem --

She SCREAMS as she lurches out of the box behind Mal. He actually gives a little yelp himself as he turns, startled.

She keeps screaming, and for a moment no one does anything.

She spills out of the box, crawling backwards, breathing hard and looking around her, wild-eyed.

Simon finally pulls himself free of Jayne -- who's now more interested in Naked Girl than Struggling Man -- and comes to her.

Sidney tries to tap into the girl’s mind, but only finds a metal door slammed shut. He probes a little bit for weak spots, but finds none. The girl senses his efforts, however, and for a moment, looks at him like he’s a monster. 

SIMON

River --

She screams at his touch -- Inara instinctively moves forward -- but he holds onto her, tries to get him to look in his eyes. Inara finds herself clinging to Sidney’s arm. Mal sees this. 

SIMON (cont'd)

River. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here.

Finally she looks at him, trying to focus, still breathing hard. Tears are welling in his eyes, but he just stays focused on her. He tenderly strokes her hair, her face, murmuring softly to her. 

She looks about, at everyone, at Sidney in particular, then back at him.

SIMON (cont'd)

River, please...

RIVER

Simon...?

She finally recognizes him. Sanity returns to her eyes. 

RIVER (cont'd)

Simon... They talk to me, they want me to... to talk...

SIMON

They're gone... they're gone and we're safe now, we're safe and I'm here.

Everyone in the room has gone silent, watching the scene unfold before them in shock and respect to what is happening. They are also following the captain’s lead, who is not saying anything, just staring at the duo, his face placid. Until....

MAL

What in fresh hell is this?

Simon pulls the weeping River to him, looks at Mal defiantly, unashamed of the tears in his eyes.

SIMON

This is my sister.

INT. DINING ROOM - LATER

The crew and passengers are gathered, except for River and Kaylee who are in the infirmary, waiting to be checked out. They are all waiting for Simon to speak.

INTERCUT to INFIRMARY - EARLIER

Simon is tucking a blanket around his sister before kissing her on the forehead.

INTERCUT to DINING ROOM

For a moment, they all just wait.

INT. INFIRMARY - EARLIER

River is brought -- wrapped in the robe Inara used for Kaylee's pillow -- into the infirmary. She sees the unconscious Kaylee, the operating room, and she freaks. Starts screaming again, struggling to get out of Simon's grip.

SIMON (O.S.)

I'm very smart.

INT. DINING ROOM - CONTINUING

SIMON

Went to the best Medacad on Osiris, top three percent of my class, finished my internship in eight months. Gifted. Is the term. So when I tell you that my little sister makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand my full meaning.

INT. INFIRMARY - EARLIER

Simon has calmed River down. He sits her on a cot, wrapped up in Inara’s robe, her wet dark hair hanging in uncombed locks around her face. He turns away from her to prepare a sedative in a hypo, but immediately goes back to her side. She looks at the hypo with distrust--like a child betrayed, her lower lip quivering and her eyes filling up with tears. Simon touches her face. River nods and allows her brother to inject her. 

INT. DINING ROOM - CONTINUING

SIMON

River was more than gifted. She was.... a gift. Everything she did, music, Maths, theoretical physics -- even dance -- there was nothing that didn't come as naturally to her as breathing does to us.

(smiles, remembering)

She could be a real brat about it, too. She used to tell me --

(losing the train)

I mean, she's a kid. You know? Like everyone else, except she understands. So much.

INT. INFIRMARY - EARLIER

River drifts off to sleep. We pan across to see Simon holding her hand.

INT. DINING ROOM - CONTINUING

Simon pauses a moment.

SIMON

There was a school... a, uh, government-sponsored academy, we'd never even heard of it but it had the most exciting program, the most challenging... we could have sent her anywhere, we had the money... but she wanted to go. She wanted to learn. She was fourteen.

A moment of bitter emotion, then he pulls it together.

ANGLE: Sidney with a grim look on his face. He knows about this school. 

SIMON (cont'd)

I got a few letters at first, then I didn't hear from her for months. Finally I got a letter that made no sense. She talked about things that never happened, jokes we never... it was code. I couldn't even figure... I talked to professors, spent a week trying to work it. It just said… "They're hurting us. Get me out."

He can't go on for a moment.

ANGLE: A flicker of pain flashes on Sidney’s face. Inara notices. 

INT. INFIRMARY - EARLIER

She sleeps.

INT. DINING ROOM - CONTINUING

ZOE

How did you do it?

SIMON

Money. And luck -- for two years I couldn't get near her, but I was contacted by some men, some underground movement. They said she was in danger, that the government was playing with her brain. If I funded them they could sneak her out in cryo. Get her to Boros and from there, I could take her... wherever.

MAL

How did you know it wasn't a scam?

Sidney looks up and crosses his arms over his chest. He stares at Simon.

SIMON

I didn't. Until you opened that box.

INARA

Will she be all right?

SIMON

She was supposed to reacclimate before I brought her out, she's in physical shock, but not serious. I don't know if she'll be all right. I don't know what they did to her, or why. I just have to keep her safe.

(to Mal)

You asked me what a man like me would kill for. And she's it.

There is a moment of pause. Sidney surveys the faces of the crew. They are looking at Simon with both disbelief and cynicism. Only Inara and Wash have sympathy in their eyes. Of course, none of them know that Simon is telling the truth. 

Sidney himself only escaped because his father threatened to expose the academy. They released him. And killed his father in retribution. At his mother’s advice, he became the model second son from there on out. 

SIDNEY

That's quite a story, Doctor Tam.

MAL

Yeah, it's a tale of woe, very stirring. But in the meantime you've heaped a world of trouble on me and mine.

SIMON

I never thought that --

MAL

No, I don't imagine you did. In consequence of which we got a kidnapped federal officer on board, the Alliance hard up on our asses, and Kaylee...

He doesn't say it. The bleakness in his eyes speak for him. 

ZOE

(to Wash)

How much does the Alliance know?

WASH

Can't say. I killed the message pretty quick, so they might just have had our position.

MAL

Or they might have personal profiles on each and every one of us. Until that gorram cop wakes up, we won't know.

JAYNE

What do we do?

Mal takes a minute to think. He looks at everyone. At Inara. At the priest. The fed had called him an aristocrat, like he’s some big-deal in Capital City. Could he be used as a bargaining chip? 

MAL

The job. We finish the job. I sent word to Patience, she's waiting for us. We circle round to Whitefall, make the deal, get out. Keep flying.

SIMON

What about us?

Mal looks at him a moment. 

MAL

Kaylee comes through, you and your sister will get off in Whitefall.

SIMON

If she doesn't come through?

MAL

Then you're getting off a mite sooner.

SIDNEY

An eye for an eye, is that it, Captain?

MAL

Boy made a decision.

INARA

He didn't shoot her.

JAYNE

But somebody on this boat did and I'm scratching my head as to why we ain't dealt with him.

The room bursts into chaos and people start talking over each other. Sidney’s skin begins to itch as though he’s got a thousand ants underneath. His pulse rate elevates. He runs probability scenarios. Cyndi warns him he needs sleep and food. 

ZOE

Kill a cop? Can you think of a stupider thing to do?

SIDNEY

I’m sure there are one or two things...

JAYNE

Ha can I.D. us all.

SIMON

You wanna throw me out the airlock, fine, but River's not a part of this.

WASH

Can we maybe vote on the whole murdering people issue?

SIDNEY

(raising his hand)

I second Mr. Washburne. 

MAL

We do not vote on my ship because my ship is not the gorramn town hall!

INARA

This is insanity. Mal...

WASH

I happen to think we're a ways beyond that now, sir.

(to Zoe)

Come on, we're gonna talk this through, yeah?

Zoe doesn't answer. Wash is truly pissed. Zoe doesn’t look at him, her eyes trained on her superior officer like a good soldier. 

SIDNEY

On second thought, maybe we should throw the Fed out of the airlock. He’s a danger to all of us. We’re all trying to get away from something, right?

Inara gasps audibly. She looks at Sidney with profound disappointment. 

JAYNE

(smiling)

Preacher's got a mean streak. We'd best walk soft.

Sidney looks down, ashamed and alarmed. Those words came out of his mouth on their own accord.

MAL

_Everybody shut the hell up!_

(they do)

Way it is is the way it is. We got to deal with what's in front of us.

INARA

Mal, you know those two wouldn't survive a day in Whitefall anyway. You throw them out, I'm leaving too.

Mal stares at her in disbelief. He is outraged that she is confronting him publicly, in front of his crew, and he is truly upset that she is considering leaving. He shoves both feelings deep inside and responds with cool reserve. 

MAL

Might be best if you do. You ain't a part of this business. And take your Ivory Tower priest with you.

They stare at each other a moment. He exits toward the back.

INT. AFT HALL - CONTINUING

Simon follows him.

SIMON

What business is that, exactly?

Mal turns and gives him a murderous look, but Simon doesn't back down.

SIMON (cont'd)

I'm a dead man, I can't know? Gold? Drugs? Pirate treasure? What is it that makes you so afraid of the Alliance?

MAL

You don't wanna go down this road with me, boy.

SIMON

You're not afraid of them? I already know you'd sell me out to them for a pat on the head -- Hell, you should probably be working for 'em, you certainly fit the profile --

Mal decks him. He goes tumbling. Mal looks down at him, looks back to see:

ANGLE: THE DINING ROOM

The rest are looking at him, Sidney and Jayne in the foreground.

JAYNE

Saw that coming...

INT. INFIRMARY - LATER

The girls are asleep. Simon finishes injecting something into Kaylee, goes to return a bottle to a cabinet.

SIDNEY

How is she? Kaylee, I mean.

Startled, Simon shuts the door. Turns to the priest. The man is sneaky as hell. He didn’t even hear him come in.

SIMON

Touch and go.

SIDNEY

I might pray over her a bit, if you don't mind.

SIMON

Of course.

Sidney reaches down to stroke Kaylee’s cheek with the back of his hand. 

SIDNEY

(smiles)

She's a very special young woman. We were fast friends, she and I. She immediately made me feel welcome and cared for. 

SIMON

That's a talent I seem to lack.

(pause)

If I may ask: you’re a man of science and logic. What makes you believe?

SIDNEY:

A belief in something bigger than us, no matter it is, that there is a grander purpose and reason for everything… it tends to give a body hope. 

(chuckles)

My turn: what made you pick this ship? You have money, as you said. You could have hired a private freighter to take you to Boros, no questions asked. 

SIMON

It looked disreputable.

Sidney smiles. Simon does too, though his is a bleak one.

SIMON

Can I ask you one more thing?

SIDNEY

Sure.

SIMON

Why did you leave Londinium?

SIDNEY

(with mock gravity)

I'm on a quest to find the notorious space pirate, One-Eyed Ronnie. He done my people wrong and I need to set things right.

SIMON

(raises his eyebrows)

Good luck with that.

SIDNEY

Well, you’re not without humor. You can’t be entirely terrible. Did you take a gander at the name of the ship, by the way? I myself was tickled by it. 

SIMON

Um, what -- "Serenity", right? That's a joke.

SIDNEY

(shakes his head)

Son, I don’t believe it is.

SIMON

_I beg your pardon?_

SIDNEY

Listen, if you really want to understand what’s going on here, look beyond what you think you know. You’re not lacking critical thinking skills or judgment, Doctor Tam. You just don’t know the background and history of the people. Bone up, son. 

Simon stares at him for a long time before turning on his heel to leave. Once he is alone, Sidney pulls up a chair to Kaylee’s bedside and takes her hand.

SIDNEY

Cyndi, do I have enough power in my reserves to fully heal her?

CYNDI

(computer V.O.)

I’m sorry, Sidney. You overdosed on the blockers today. You may slightly speed up her cell regeneration, but that will sap all of your internal reserves, which may lead to your death. I do not recommend this course of action, sir. 

Sidney drops his head in his hands. Kaylee is integral to the survival of everyone on board. There is a threat coming. He can feel it in his veins. 

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

Mal arrives on the bridge, moving fast. Wash is watching a screen, very apprehensive.

MAL

How the Hell did they find us? I thought you said we could get around 'em.

WASH

It's not Alliance.

MAL

You're sure?

WASH

It's a smaller vessel.

MAL

Commercial?

WASH

Um, yeah, I read it as an older model, Trans-U.

MAL

I didn't think Trans-U still operated.

WASH

They don't.

MAL

Get me a visual.

WASH

They're still too far out to --

MAL

Get me something!

WASH

I'm picking up a lot of radiation… they're burning without core containment. Well, that's _nuts_ , that's suicide...

He looks at Mal. The two of them arrive at the same conclusion simultaneously.

MAL

Reavers.

Mal looks out toward a tiny speck that approaches them and swallows audibly.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUING

The reaver ship was once a commercial spaceliner, but now it’s a warmachine. A fortified battleship. It has giant torpedoes mounted near the front and on top. This ship is built for war and annihilation. Take no prisoners. 

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

Where Mal continues to stare ahead, and Wash repeats softly:

WASH

Oh god... oh god... oh god...

INT. INFIRMARY - CONTINUING

We see the two girls laid out, unconscious. Sidney is quietly sitting in a chair by Kaylee’s bed, a bible folded in his hands. His shoulders are slumped forward and he barely has enough energy to raise his head as the com crackles awake. Mal's voice comes over the speaker:

MAL (O.S.)

This is the captain.

Sidney closes his eyes bleakly. He doesn’t have the strength to fight one reaver, let alone a battalion. 

INT. PASSENGER DORM HALL - CONTINUING

Zoe has started out of Simon's room, has stopped to listen. He steps out of his room, listening as well.

MAL (O.S.)

We're passing another ship. Looks to be Reavers. From the size, probably a raiding party.

INT. INARA'S CHAMBER - CONTINUING

She listens, too. Gravely.

MAL (O.S.)

Could be they're headed somewhere particular, could be they've already hit someone and they're full up. So everybody, stay calm.

INT. JAYNE'S ROOM - CONTINUING

Jayne pulls down a decorative blanket to reveal an arsenal on his wall. He is silent and serious.

MAL (O.S.)

We're holding course. They should pass us in a minute, we'll see what they do.

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

MAL

Zoe, you come on up to the bridge.

INT. PASSENGER DORM HALL - CONTINUING

As Zoe is about to leave, Simon stops her with: 

SIMON

I don't understand.

ZOE

You've never heard of Reavers?

SIMON

Campfire stories... Men gone savage at the edge of space, killing, and...

ZOE

They're not stories.

SIMON

What happens if they board us?

ZOE

If they take the ship, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh and sew our skins into their clothing and if we're very very lucky, they'll do it in that order.

She exits. Simon moves quickly to:

INT. INFIRMARY - CONTINUING

Where he moves near River. He and Sidney look at each other. Simon notices that the priest is looking a little green around the gills. He thrusts his fingers to the pulse point in the priest’s neck. It is erratic and slow. Simon searches the cupboards and prepares another injection. 

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUING

We see the ships nearing each other. Slowly and silently.

INT. INARA'S CHAMBER - CONTINUING

Inara digs out a small, hidden box. She opens it. Inside is a modern syringe gun, smaller than the one Simon used on River, and a vial of black liquid. Unmarked.

She stares worriedly into the box.

INT. JAYNE'S ROOM - CONTINUING

Jayne is loading bullets the size of D batteries into a big-ass rifle. His hands are shaking slightly.

INT. DOBSON'S CELL - CONTINUING

Bound and gagged, Dobson waits in terror.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUING

The ships are almost upon one another. The reaver ship is nearly twice the size of the Firefly.

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

Zoe enters, says nothing. She stands behind Wash, slips her hand onto his shoulder. He covers it with his own.

Wash looks out the window at the ship, sees the attachments on the front. Also speaks softly.

WASH

Magnetic grappler. They get ahold of us with that...

MAL

Just tell me if they alter course.

They wait.

Everybody waits.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUING

The ships pass silently. The reaver ship comes close enough to cast a shadow on the smaller ship.

But it passes.

EXT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

After a few long seconds...

WASH

They're holding course.

Mal exhales audibly. He lets go and his body falls forward. Zoe catches him. 

WASH (cont'd)

I guess they weren't hungry. Sure didn't expect to see them here...

ZOE

(supporting Mal)

They're pushing out further every year, too.

MAL

Getting awfully crowded in my sky.

He hits the com:

MAL (cont'd)

Jayne.

INT. INFIRMARY - LATER

Sidney wakes up in a more comfortable chair than the one he’d initially passed out in. He sees Simon standing over the two beds of the girls. He is checking out Kaylee right now, lifting her eyelid and shining his penlight onto her eye.

SIMON

(mutters)

I can’t believe it. She’s recovering rapidly. Her pulse-ox levels are almost normal now. 

SIDNEY

(rubbing his neck)

What did you give me?

SIMON

(glances at him, then returns to Kaylee)

Just a little energy booster. You looked half-dead. 

INT. DOBSON'S ROOM - LATER

Jayne and Mal are in the room with the tied and gagged cop.

MAL

I'm in a tricky position, I guess you know. On one side, I got mindless savages as likely to kill me as fart, and on the other, I got the Law. Honestly, not sure which I like less. I got to know how close the Alliance is, exactly how much you told them 'fore Wash scrambled your call. So I've given Jayne here the job of finding out.

Jayne pulls out a big-ass knife.

JAYNE

He was nonspecific as to how.

Mal says to Jayne, very quietly:

MAL

You only gotta scare him.

JAYNE

(grinning at Dobson)

Pain is scary...

MAL

Do it right.

Mal exits, shutting Jayne in with Dobson. Jayne pulls the gag out and the cop drags in ragged breaths.

DOBSON

Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?

JAYNE

Gee, I never been in trouble with the Law before...

DOBSON

Not like this you haven't. You think this is just a smuggling rap? The package that boy is carrying--

JAYNE

It's a girl. Cute, too, but I don't think she's all there.

(ugly grin)

'Course, not all of her has to be...

DOBSON

That girl is a precious commodity. They'll come after her. Long after you bury me they'll be coming.

JAYNE

I ain't gonna kill you, Dobson -- what's your first name?

DOBSON

Laurence.

JAYNE

Laurence, I'm just gonna cut on ya' til you tell me how much they know.

DOBSON

They know everything. Every name, every record -- they know how many nose-hairs you've got.

JAYNE

(genuinely disappointed)

Oh, see -- they don't know a damn thing. It's all over your face and I ain't even... I was gonna get me an ear. Aren't you an officer of the law, don't they teach you how to.... you know, withstand interrogation? Can't even tell a damn lie.

DOBSON

Okay. I can see you're not an idiot.

JAYNE

Wish I could say the same, Laurence, but this is disappointing as hell.

DOBSON

Let me speak a language you will understand. Money. This girl is worth a lot of money. I mean a lot. The priest, too. _Maybe as much as the girl_. Kill me, there's nothing. But you help me out, you'll have enough to buy your own ship. A better one than this piece of crap.

JAYNE

The priest... Who is he?

DOBSON

(smirks)

A bargaining chip of the best kind. The new Prime Minister wants him dead. She'd pay a treasure trove for him.

JAYNE

Does helping you out mean turning on the Captain?

DOBSON

Yes it does.

Jayne thinks a moment.

JAYNE

Let's talk money, Larry.

INT. INFIRMARY - LATER

Mal is looking at River, silent. The priest is slumped over in the armchair near the back, but Mal has the feeling that he is fully awake. He reminds himself that the bastard could be as tricky as the rest of them. 

KAYLEE

Captain...?

He turns. She has woken, is woozy and quiet.

MAL

Hey... Hey little Kaylee, what's the news?

KAYLEE

I'm shiny, Captain. A-okay. Can't feel much below my belly, though. And I'm... it's gettin' cold.

Mal moves to get her another blanket, lays it on her -- all the while hiding his feelings at hearing that.

MAL

You just gotta rest. Something on this boat's gonna break down real soon, and who else I got to fix it?

KAYLEE

Don't you worry none... Doc fixed me up pretty. He's nice. And Sidney was there, too. I was lost, Captain, out there. Floating in the dark. I was sure death was coming for me, cap. Then I felt this hand grab mine and it was him. _It was Sidney._ He pulled me out. He and the doc both saved me. 

The long speech seems to sap her strength and she is suddenly out of breath. Mal gives her water.

MAL

Don't be nursing those crushes too long, meimei. Our guests aren't permanent lodgers

KAYLEE

You're nice, too.

MAL

No, I'm not. I'm a mean old man.

KAYLEE

He wasn't gonna let me die. He was just trying to... It's nobody's fault. And Sidney wasn’t going to let it happen. Promise me you'll remember that?

MAL

(takes her hand)

I'll keep it in mind.

KAYLEE

You are a nice man, Captain. You always look after us. But you got to... you gotta have faith in people.

He says nothing, just holds her hand.

Her eyes drift to River, still sleeping.

KAYLEE (cont'd)

She is a beauty, isn't she?

She smiles... and her eyes gently close.

Her hand slips from Mal's. Mal’s face hardens and his hands ball into fists at his sides. 

INT. INARA'S CHAMBER - LATER

Simon is there, as Inara hands him a couple of packets.

SIMON

Thank you.

INARA

This is just standard Companion immunization package. I'm not sure it'll help in this --

SIMON

It won't hurt. The supplies down there are pretty rudimentary.

INARA

Is there anything else I can do?

SIMON

I don't think so. But I appreciate it. Kaylee is on her way to a speedy recovery. Mr. Chambers in the infirmary right now, watching over her and my sister. He’s very… 

INARA

(she nods knowingly)

Kaylee is very dear to us, Doctor. If were were to lose her--

SIMON

I'm sorry. For my part in what happened. I've never... I don't know how to --

INARA

You're lost in the woods. We all are. The man who’s supposed to show us the way out is lost, too. Even the captain. The only difference is, he likes it that way.

MAL

(entering)

No, the difference is, the woods are the only place I can see a clear path.

(to Simon)

What's your business here?

INARA

It's my business, the usual. I gave the boy a free thrust, since he's not long for this world. What are you doing on my shuttle?

MAL

How gracious of you.

(sneers)

It's my shuttle. You rent it.

INARA

Then when I'm behind on the rent, you can enter unasked.

Simon elbows his way out. Mal and Inara look at each other a moment.

MAL

Thought you were leaving, anyhow.

INARA

Well, I guess that depends on you.

Mal turns and goes.

INT. CARGO BAY - CONTINUOUS

Simon is walking away, but Mal stops him:

MAL

You'll ruin her, too, you know.

Simon turns.

MAL (cont'd)

This is the thing I see you're uncomprehending on. Everyone on this ship, even a 'legitimate businesswoman' like her, their lives can be snatched away because of that Fed. You got a solution for that? Got a way round?

SIMON

I don't.

MAL

Comes time, somebody's gonna have to deal with him. That should be you, but I don't think you have the guts. And I know you don't have the time.

SIMON

What do you mean?

MAL

Kaylee's dead.

He is steely, contained. Simon is quietly devastated.

Mal turns and walks toward the bridge. A moment, and Simon starts in a daze for the infirmary, running, unable to accept it as he enters:

INT. INFIRMARY - CONTINUING

To find Kaylee propped up with pillows and sitting up a bit. She is still looking entirely too pale, but seems to be happily chatting with the priest. Sidney reaches out to push a lock of hair that has fallen over her face and Kaylee blushes. Simon stares at the spot Mal has just abandoned.

SIMON

The man's psychotic.

Simon walks away, still unable to believe what his eyes just showed him. 

INT. INFIRMARY - CONTINUING

Sidney is half-sitting on Kaylee’s bed. He is feeling a little bit better, but his vitals are not yet optimal. He would need to eat, soon. His blood sugar is on the lower side. But none of that matters at the moment because Kaylee is going to live. The spark of life is back in her eyes.

KAYLEE

I saw you out there, Sidney. I think I was dying. You reached into the dark and plucked me out. I saw you. I saw your face and knew I was going to be okay.

SIDNEY

You weren’t getting enough oxygen to your brain, poppet. Your synapses were misfiring and trying to make sense of things for you. I was the last person you saw before you passed out, that’s all. 

KAYLEE

(pokes his forehead with her finger)

Science brain. I know you saved my life, Sidney. I felt you.

SIDNEY

(shaking his head)

Don’t make me out to be some kind of savior, Miss Frye. I’ll only disappoint you. It was Doctor Tam who saved your life, okay? All I did was pray over you. 

Kaylee smiles as though she knew something he didn’t. The sight of it worries Sidney.

KAYLEE

(self-satisfied smirk)

Fine. 

INT. BRIDGE - MOMENTS LATER

Mal, Wash, Jayne and Zoe are all laughing.

WASH

Okay, you are psychotic.

MAL

No, but you should have seen his face... ahhh.... I'm a bad man.

ZOE

And Kaylee's really okay?

MAL

I'll tell you the truth, I didn't expect her to heal this quickly. I don’t know if it’s the priest and his magic mojo. Or hell, maybe the Doc really knows his stuff, I’ll give him--

There is a noise from a console. Wash checks it out.

WASH

We're being hailed.

MAL

That'd be Patience. Put her up.

On the screen, an older woman of about fifty pops up, looking weathered and time-worn like an Old West settler in the Earth-that-was. 

PATIENCE

Am I talking to Malcolm Reynolds?

MAL

Hello, Patience. Long time.

PATIENCE

Mal. Hear you got some treats for me.

MAL

Delectable treats, three boxes. Two hundred for the lot. In coin.

PATIENCE

I'm not even sure I have that much paper, come on.

MAL

Paper's no good to us, Darlin'. Coin. Cargo's worth it.

PATIENCE

I might maybe scrounge up one fifty.

MAL

I might maybe fly on to Three Hills.

PATIENCE

All right. You got what I need. But I'm cross with you, holding me over a barrel in this time of need. You're not gettin' a kiss, don't even bother begging.

MAL

My burden to bear.

PATIENCE

Snake. I'll meet you at oh nine hundred, a few miles out of town. Now uploading telemetry and coordinates.

MAL

See you in the world.

He hits a button, ending the talk.

MAL (cont'd)

Hell of lady. Dropped on that rock with nothing, owns half the damn town.

ZOE

It's a trap?

MAL

Oh yeah. She's gonna kill us. Not a doubt.

JAYNE

She did give in awful easy.

MAL

Time was, she never would've been… But I'm sure. It was in her voice. Woman is in dire straits.

WASH

So, what, we fly on?

MAL

We do not. We're gonna finish this. There's obstacles in our path, we're gonna deal with them. One by one. We’ll need some serious fire and manpower. The priest can fight. We’ll bring him along. We’ll storm the town, if it comes to it.

ZOE

Where did a Jesuit priest learn how to fight? You saw the way he took down Dobson.

MAL

Don't matter the know-how. What matters is what he can do.

INT. DOBSON'S ROOM - CONTINUING

We see Dobson sawing away at his bonds with a tiny, jagged piece of metal.

MAL (O.S.)

And maybe, if we're any kind of lucky, we end this day alive and free.


	5. A Good Ol' Western Stand-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal, Zoe, Jayne, and Sidney go down to Whitefall to make a deal with Patience, the leader of a resettlement colony. Things go south. Dobson takes advantage of the confusion and tries to escape. The gang realizes they're in more peril than they've ever encountered. Sidney wonders if getting on Serenity was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Firefly AU where Book doesn't exist because Sidney of Grantchester takes his place, instead.
> 
> These scenes are lifted directly from the film "Serenity" with adjustments to accommodate the inclusion of Sidney. You might notice that the lines of the major characters don't really change, except when I add dialogue so that they address Sidney directly. I've also deleted some scenes so I could add more scenes from Sidney's POV, since most of the story happens from Sidney's POV.

EXT. WHITEFALL - DAY

Serenity rockets down toward a desert planet below.

EXT. WHITEFALL - LATER

The ship reaches the surface. Everything is bleakly brown as far as the eye can see. Rocks and sagebrush jut out from low hills. As Serenity touches down, the hatch begins to open.

EXT. DESERT - DAY

A small valley dotted with tiny hills and bush all around. Sidney, Mal, and Zoe are slightly hidden by a giant outcrop.

ZOE

Nice place for an ambush.

Zoe passes the binoculars to Mal who takes them and looks.

ANGLE: the view through the binoculars, showing angles and distances of large objects and structures, like trees and rocks.

MAL

That it is.

He passes it over to Sidney.

Mal (cont'd)

What's your take, Padre?

Sidney is surprised that the captain would seek his opinion, but hides his reaction. He looks into the viewfinder.

SIDNEY

Those dunes there about half a klick down could be hiding an army for all we know.

Mal pats him on the back.

MAL

Good man. How many are you thinking?

SIDNEY

(raises an eyebrow)

How big is her army?

Zoe lets out a soft whistle behind him. 

MAL

You handle yourself pretty well hand to hand. How's your long-range shooting?

SIDNEY

(smiles)

I do all right. 

MAL

Zoe, arm the man.

Zoe passes Sidney the sniper rifle and some ammo. Sidney accepts it. The first thing he does is break open the action to look down the bore. After taking out the ammo, he snaps the action close and dry-fires the rifle. A bit of pull on the trigger. He opens the action again, looks down the bore, then snaps it shut. He puts the rifle on safety and squeezes the trigger. He frowns.

ZOE

(amused)

Good enough? That's Caroline, you know, one of Jayne's beauties.

SIDNEY

(nods)

She'll do.

Behind them, Jayne arrives at a decent clip. He hands one bar from the crate to Mal. He sees Caroline in Sidney's arms, grunts, but says nothing else.

JAYNE

I buried 'em good. Equipment's back on the boat.

Mal steps forward, scanning his immediate surroundings, the wheels in his head turning. The captain is worried.

MAL

She'll figure we buried the cargo. Which means putting us to our ease 'fore there's any action. She'll come at us from the East, talk the location of the cargo out of us. She'll have the coin, to show us first. We get it, give the location, snipers hit us from....

(points)

There. And there.

He looks at Sidney, then at the hill adjacent to the one they're standing on, where there's a thick shelf of rock above a cave, the vantage point slightly hidden by another outrock.

MAL (cont'd)

You think you can make your way there unseen and scramble up them rocks, Padre?

Sidney nods and takes off.

JAYNE

He ain't no priest like I've ever met.

(to Mal)

Figure they're in place yet?

MAL

Should be. Feel like taking a walk around the park?

JAYNE

(grinning)

Sure you don't just wanna piss yourself and back down like you did with Badger?

Mal stares at him until he stops smiling.

MAL

Walk soft. I want Patience thinking they're in place. And don't kill them if you don't have to. We're here to make a deal.

Jayne takes off. Zoe and Mal look over the meeting place some more.

With binoculars, Zoe tries to spot Sidney, but he's completely disappeared from view. 

ZOE

Can't see that damn priest. Maybe he just decided to run and took the rifle with him.

MAL

If he did, I'd catch him myself and rip off that pretty boy smile of his.

Zoe gives him a sideway glance, but says nothing about it.

ZOE

I don't think it's a good spot, sir. Patience still has the advantage over us.

MAL

Everyone always does.

(turns back to her, smiling)

That's what makes us special.

EXT. DESERT. CONTINUING. Sidney is lying on his stomach, the scope to his eye as he scanned the area below for hostiles.

CYNDI

(computer O.S.)

Sidney, your glucose levels are a little low. You didn't have enough to eat before you disembarked from Serenity forty minutes ago. Shall I make adjustments?

Sidney

Do what you must, Cyn. Just keep me focused. Enhance all senses, please. 

Within seconds, Sidney could see better; his sense of smell was more sensitive; and he could probably hear a rat fart from the next canyon over. There are days when his genetic enhancements are a hindrance, but today is not one of them.

In his scope, he watches

EXT. DESERT - DAY

high and wide above Mal and Zoe, walking across the valley. They are dwarfed in comparison to the big landscape around them. It almost looks fake, like a desert set on a soundstage.

CLOSE-UP on Mal and Zoe in the cross hairs of a rifle scope. They are moving slowly, looking around to ensure that no one would get the drop on them. Their hands hover over the pistols in their holsters. It is obvious from their movements and how in sync they are, that they work well as a team and have been doing so for a long time. 

The captain had given him a transmitter to put in his ear before they left the ship, but due to his enhanced hearing, he doesn't really need it anymore. Besides, if the opposition had a halfway decent radio tracker, they'd be able to pinpoint his location within minutes. He took the transmitter out of his pocket, crushed it between his fingers, and dropped it down the canyon. 

He returns to the scope and scans the perimeter around for Jayne. He sees the big man sneaking up to one of Patience's snipers, about to do him in. The roughneck merc drops on the man like a stone, knocking him out. He then grabs the man's rifle, takes up his position, and finds his mark.

Satisfied, Sidney returns his attention to Zoe and Mal, who are about to arrive at a crest, to see what awaits them.

ANGLE: PATIENCE and her crew of six come up the hill on horseback--a few more men accompany them in an all-terrain vehicle, designed to haul heavy duty material. 

Patience is in a weather-beaten duster, grey hair flyblown about her face. Her men are a hodgepodge of old and modern clothes -- not quite post-apocalyptic gear, but more eclectic and raggedy than Mal and Zoe are used to. They look at each other after surveying the appearance of their hosts. One wears a shiny black top hat.

MAL

(quietly to Zoe)

Jayne and the Priest better come through...

PATIENCE

Mal! How are you doing, boy?

MAL

Bitter and strange, same as ever.

PATIENCE

Well that's just fine. Thanks for meeting me out here. Don't like the town to see my business.

MAL

Well, why would you?

EXT. RIDGE OVERLOOKING THE MEETING PLACE - CONTINUING

Sidney sees a moving lump of sand just 50 yards from Mal and another behind Zoe. A definite ambush. He sighs grimly and keeps his finger on the trigger. 

ANGLE: IN HIS SIGHTS:

The lump is getting closer to the captain and the other one is edging a little faster on Zoe. He looks at where Jayne is posted. His rifle is pointed right at Mal and Zoe. Sidney takes a deep breath and returns his attention to the ground below him. He asks Cyndi to run a risk analysis. 

  
  


EXT. DESERT - CONTINUING

The exchange continues.

PATIENCE

I don't see my cargo anywhere...

MAL 

And you're not gonna, til I'm holding two hundred in platinum.

PATIENCE

Oh, come on, Reynolds. I'm supposed to take it on faith you've got the goods?

Mal pulls out the bar from the crate. He tosses it to Patience.

PATIENCE (cont'd)

(re: bar)

This is imprinted.

MAL

That's why you're paying two hundred instead of five. It's pure, Patience.

She rips the foil off to reveal what looks like one of those awful energy bars, which is exactly what she’s looking to purchase. She brings it close to her nose and sniffs it. 

MAL (cont'd)

Genuine A-grade foodstuffs. Protein, vitamins, immunization supplements… One of those will feed a family for a month. Longer, if they don't like their kids too well.

She slices off a piece, chews the very end.

PATIENCE

Yeah, that's the stuff.

She pulls a small bag from her hip pocket, tosses it to Mal. He reaches in and pulls out a silvery coin.

PATIENCE (cont'd)

So where's the rest?

EXT. DESERT - SIDNEY’S PERCH

Sidney continues to observe the situation at hand and even from two hundred yards away, could feel the tension mounting between the two parties. This is not going to be an even tender. In about five to ten minutes, he’ll have to shoot some people. 

SIDNEY

(whispers)

God, I ask for your forgiveness in advance. 

EXT. DESERT - CONTINUING

MAL

Then half a mile east, foot of the first hill. You'll see where it's been dug.

PATIENCE

Reckon I will.

MAL

Well then.

PATIENCE

Yep. Nobody moves.

MAL

I'd appreciate it if you all would ride back over and circle around. I don't much feel like walking backwards out of this valley, and should I turn, well, I'm not sure I trust your boys here not to get entrepreneurial.

PATIENCE

You are holding an awful lot of coin, there. I can see how the lads might be tempted.

MAL

But you're a businesswoman.

PATIENCE

A practical one.

This is heading to the wrong place and Mal and Zoe both know it.

MAL

It ain't practical to welsh on a deal.

PATIENCE

And I don't like to. But it was a long damn winter, Mal. Hard times.

MAL

Shouldn't change things between us.

PATIENCE

You keep talking like we're friends. You're just a means to an end, Mal. Just another rocket-jock riding the raggedy edge til his time is up. Which yours just now is.

ANGLE: SIDNEY’S POV through the rifle scope. He sees the captain toss the bag of coins back to Patience. He closes his eyes briefly.

SIDNEY

Cyndi, what’s the probability of our camp leaving this rock with all of the team intact and alive?

CYNDI

(O.S.)

66%. You’ll have to take the two hostiles sneaking up on your teammates without alerting anyone of your position. That should raise your chances to 80%

EXT - DOWN THE VALLEY - CONTINUING

MAL

You got the money back. There's no need for killin'.

ZOE

We're just gonna walk away, sir?

MAL

Guess that's up to Patience here.

PATIENCE

It ain't personal, Mal. You know you'd do the same.

She lifts a walkie talkie to her mouth.

MAL

Who's your best shot? In this bunch, who's the best.

PATIENCE

(pauses)

That'd be Two-Fry, here.

Two-Fry smiles. He is scruffy and mean, and wears the shiny top hat.

MAL

Two-Fry. Nice hat.

Two-Fry is BLOWN off his horse by a shot from the unseen Jayne.

And then a lot of things happen at once.

Sidney takes out the two hostiles behind the captain and Zoe. Mal draws and nails a fourth man, Zoe a fifth (the driver of the all-terrain vehicle) -- as the gang opens up, a sixth man blasts his shotgun, nailing Zoe right in the chest.

She goes flying back -- as Mal hits shotgun man, moving, diving behind some brush cover as Patience and the remaining four fire at him, their horses rearing in panic, one of them drops off his, comes up firing, Mal and the brigands can't really find each other through the dust at this point --

Sidney takes out two more on horseback and Jayne takes out the horses from under them. 

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

Simon and Wash are there, talking.

WASH

Should think about asking the captain to drop you somewhere else. Whitefall ain't exactly civilization in the strictest sense...

SIMON

You don't have to worry about me.

WASH

Zoe's out on a deal, I always worry. So it's not out of my way --

Kaylee's voice comes over the com, weak and whispered...

KAYLEE

He took her...

Simon bolts out of the room. Wash is about to as well, but there is a beeping - -a proximity warning.

He stops, looks at his screen.

WASH

Oh, don't... don't you dare...

INT. CARGO BAY - CONTINUING

Simon runs out, sees Dobson with River below, his grip on her loose right now as he looks around him, heading for the closed airlock --

Simon JUMPS right down on top of him -- two men go tumbling, two guns go flying -- and both men lie there in extreme pain, unable to get up and get the guns.

River backs into a corner, wild with terror.

EXT. DESERT - CONTINUING

ANGLE: JAYNE fires, but everything is moving too much -- he misses, cursing.

JAYNE

Damn it!

Patience dismounts, shooting from behind her horse, as Mal and the other man on the ground continue firing at each other --

The last man on his horse starts to ride away in panic --

ANGLE: ZOE

Still flat on her back. Raises her gun and shoots him in the back. He falls off the still moving horse.

Now it's just Patience and one other guy. He fires and clips Mal in the arm -- Mal returns in kind, blasting his hip. The other guy goes down, screaming in pain. 

Sidney keeps the guy in his crosshairs, just in case he sprang up for a surprise attack. When he sees the man’s blood seeping out to water the desert floor in a steady gush, he sets down his rifle. After a couple of beats, he scoots down from his perch to join the others. 

Patience pulls out her shotgun, still with the cover of the horse.

Mal stands, no longer moving or hiding.

MAL

Zoe?

ZOE

Ahhhh... armour's dented.

She pulls at her shirt -- there is a beat up kind of super thin Kevlar underneath.

PATIENCE

Mal, don't take another step --

She doesn't really have a bead on him or she would have shot him, but she's close, gun leveled on the back of the horse.

Mal walks toward her, shoots the horse and it collapses half onto her. He comes up to her and sticks his gun in her face.

MAL

I did a job. I got nothing but trouble since I did it, not to mention more than a few unkind words as regards to my character, so let me make this abundantly clear: I do the job.

He snatches the drawstring bag of coins from the old woman’s hand. 

MAL (cont'd)

I get paid.

He moves his gun from her face.

MAL (cont'd)

And that's all.

Sidney runs up to Mal and Zoe with Jayne right behind him, holding out a walkie-phone.

JAYNE

Mal! It's Wash! We got a ship coming in. They followed us. The Gorramn Reavers followed us!

Everyone still alive looks scared.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUING

As the Reaver ship whips past the camera, heading towards Whitefall.

  
  


INT. CARGO BAY - MOMENTS LATER

Dobson lunges for his gun -- and Simon throws himself on top of him. They can both barely stand from their crash before. They struggle in ugly fashion, until Dobson gets an elbow free and jerks it into Simon's face.

He gets free enough to crawl for the weapon, but Simon rolls around and grabs the other one, points it:

SIMON

Don't move!

WASH (O.S.)

(on the com)

REAVERS! Reavers incoming and headed straight for us. We are in the air in one minute!

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

WASH

(to himself)

Guess they got hungry again.

He starts warming the ship up.

INT. CARGO BAY - CONTINUING

Inara comes out of her chamber, sees the action below.

Simon holds the gun on Dobson. His hand shakes.

DOBSON

You gonna do that? Are you gonna kill a Lawman in cold blood? I know what you did for your sister and I understand. It doesn't make you a killer.

Inara gets down to the cargo bay and her eyes widen as she sees what’s happening. She clings to the doorway.

DOBSON (cont'd)

I don't wanna hurt anybody. I have a job to do. To uphold the Law. That's what we're talking about here. There's nowhere you can take her that the law won't find. Nobody's gonna hurt her... unless you hurt me.

SIMON

I said don't move!

DOBSON

It's your call.

Simon doesn't know what to do. He looks over at River.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUING

The Reaver ship enters the atmosphere, hurtling toward the surface of the planet. 

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

Wash is getting more and more nervous and nearing a panic attack. 

WASH

Come on, come on....

(into walkie)

Where the hell are you guys?!?

EXT. DESERT - CONTINUING

As we see Mal, Zoe, Sidney and Jayne RIDE into frame on horseback, moving just as fast as they can.

INT. CARGO BAY/AIRLOCK - CONTINUING

The airlock starts to open, the noise and motion distracting Simon long enough for Dobson to grab his gun and fire --

INARA

Simon!

\-- missing but sending Simon diving for cover as Dobson grabs River and puts himself behind her, gun to her head. Simon steps out, between him and the airlock.

DOBSON

I'm not playing anymore.

EXT. SERENITY - CONTINUING

The four pull up on their horses, jump off, Sidney striding in as the others shoo the horses off.

JAYNE

(to Sidney)

Hey!

INT. CARGO BAY/AIRLOCK - CONTINUING

Sidney walks in behind Simon --

DOBSON

Anybody makes so much as a --

\-- and shoots Dobson in the face. He flies back, letting go of River and dead before he lands. Tilt up from him to see Inara, shocked and unable to move.

Mal looks at Sidney with uncertainty and discomfort. 

He shakes his head and decides he has bigger things to worry about for now. 

MAL

Wash! We're on! Get going!

He and Sidney pull the Lawman's body up and dump it out the closing airlock as Jayne and Zoe enter. Simon moves to River, just numb and silent.

EXT. SERENITY - CONTINUING

The hatch is still closing as the ship takes off.

INT. BRIDGE - MOMENTS LATER

Mal, Sidney, and Zoe come up to Wash, Inara hanging back behind.

MAL

How close are they?

WASH

About twenty seconds from spitting

distance.

JAYNE

We'll lose 'em!

MAL

(to Zoe)

Give me rear vid.

She punches it up. ON THE SCREEN, we see the ship approaching from behind.

ZOE

We’re fucked. This is epic trouble. 

MAL

(to Wash)

How close do they need to be to fire the grapples?

Sidney is leaning quietly against the wall in the back, leaving the others to confer by themselves. He is still processing what happened and looking a little shell-shocked. Inara approaches him and puts a gentle hand on his arm. 

JAYNE

Wash, you dumbass, dodge 'em!

WASH

If everybody could just be quiet a moment...

He's incredibly calm. He veers hard left, snakes through:

EXT. DESERT - CONTINUING

\-- the hills, where we see the ship moving fast -- but the reavers right on them.

INT. BRIDGE/FOREDECK HALL - CONTINUING

Wash continues to pilot with serene expertise.

WASH

I need Kaylee in the engine room please.

ZOE

Can she even --

MAL

(to Sidney and Jayne)

Get her in there. Now.

Sidney and Jayne go. Mal moves to Inara.

ZOE

(to Wash)

Can we lose them?

He doesn't answer. He's flying.

ANGLE: MAL AND INARA

MAL

I want you to get in your shuttle. Get the civilians and be ready to go.

INARA

We can't just leave you here.

MAL

Thought that was the plan.

INARA

Mal, don't --

MAL

We get boarded, you take off, head for town. We might be able to stop them from following.

INARA

They'll kill you.

MAL

Inara.

Just saying her name says more than he probably ever meant to. He puts his hand on the Companion's shoulder.

And pushes her gently away.

MAL (cont'd)

Go.

He turns back to the bridge. She is going as well, throws a look back, a little blown away by his caring, then continues on.

MAL (cont'd)

(to Wash)

How are we doing?

WASH

I don't want to alarm anybody... but I think... we're being followed...

EXT. DESERT - CONTINUING

The reaver ship is hard on Serenity's heels.

INT. INFIRMARY - CONTINUING

Sidney is carrying Kaylee out as Inara enters. She speaks to Simon, River, and Sidney.

INARA

You three. Come with me.

SIDNEY

I can assist Kaylee. I’m familiar with the internal workings of this ship. 

(to Simon, re: River)

Take her. Keep her safe.

Sidney and Inara share a glance before they go their separate ways.

INT. BRIDGE - MOMENTS LATER

Wash flies.

MAL

Can't keep this up, they get a bead, they're gonna lock us down.

WASH

(into com)

Kaylee, how're we doing?

INT. ENGINE ROOM - CONTINUING

Kaylee is propped up in a corner, Jayne and Sidney at the ready.

KAYLEE

You want me to go for a full burn?

WASH (O.S.)

Not just yet, but set it up.

KAYLEE

(to Sidney)

You know where the press regulator is?

He looks about, heads to a part of the engine, opens a panel. Kaylee smiles.

KAYLEE (cont'd)

Head of the class.

She coughs, wincing in pain. Sidney approaches her and Kaylee looks at him with an apprehensive smile. Sidney looks at Jayne, but he is turned away from them, fiddling with something on his weapons holster. Sidney puts his hand on Kaylee’s face and leans down to press his lips to her forehead. There is a flash of blue light as his mouth touches her skin. 

Kaylee gasps and her posture straightens. She looks at Sidney with wonder. 

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

ZOE

Full burn in atmo? That won't cause a blowback? Burn us out?

MAL

Even if it doesn't, they can push just as hard, keep right on us. Wash, you gotta give me an Ivan.

WASH

See what I can do...

(into com)

Kaylee, how would you feel about pulling a Crazy Ivan?

INT. ENGINE ROOM - CONTINUING

Kaylee is still staring at Sidney. She feels so much better. The achiness she had woken up is gone. Sidney smiles and taps her face before stepping away from her. 

WASH

(on com, O.S.)

Kaylee! Are you awake?

KAYLEE

Yes, Wash! Sorry, one Ivan coming up. 

(clears her throat)

Always wanted to try one. Jayne. Open the port jet control. Cut the hydraulics.

JAYNE

Where the hell --

KAYLEE

Look. Look where I'm pointing.

He does, opens a panel near the floor.

KAYLEE (cont'd)

Okay. Now it's real simple.

ANGLE: JAYNE'S POV: A tangled mess of cables. _Real simple._ He makes a face. 

EXT. DESERT - CONTINUING

The reaver ship has Serenity locked in. The magnetic grapple warms up, latches flying off.

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

MAL

They're on us....

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE - CONTINUING

Inara moves into the pilot's seat as Simon sits River down.

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

WASH

(into com)

Kaylee...?

No answer. Then:

KAYLEE (OS)

Okay!

WASH

Everybody hold on to something.

(softly, to the reavers)

Here's something you can't do...

He SLAMS down a lever and

EXT. DESERT - CONTINUING

Serenity's port jet flips the other way and the ship LURCHES into a perfect one-eighty, spinning on a dime, the jet flips back and it's headed straight for the reaver ship, which dodges at the last second --

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

WASH

(into com)

NOW!

INT. ENGINE ROOM - CONTINUING

Sidney hits a big button with the heel of his hand and the room gets lighter --

EXT. DESERT - CONTINUING

The tail end of Serenity lights up and sends ripples of fire bursting into the atmosphere as the ship blasts out toward the sky, with enough force to escape the planet’s gravity, gradually arcing up toward space. 

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

Wash is pulling up at the controls with all his might. Finally he eases off, quietly pleased.

Mal and Zoe are kind of amazed.

ZOE

Ain't no way they can come around in time to follow us now. 

Mal hits the com:

MAL

We're good, people.

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE - CONTINUING

Extreme, solemn relief.

MAL (O.S.)

We're out of the woods.

INT. ENGINE ROOM - CONTINUING

Jayne whoops with delight. Even Sidney smiles.

Kaylee runs her hand along the hull.

KAYLEE

That's my girl... That's my good girl.

She looks at the boys and beams.

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

WASH

(to Mal)

We should have just enough left in us to hit a fuel station. We'll need to do some patching up. Hope we got paid today.

MAL

We did.

Zoe exchanges a look with Wash.

ZOE

Sir? I'd like you to take the helm, please.

(re: Wash)

I need this man to tear all my clothes off.

Mal says nothing, just smiles and indicates the way out. Wash climbs out of the chair and exits with Zoe...

WASH

Work, work, work...

And Mal throws himself down into the pilot's seat. He exhales finally, after holding his breath in for far too long. Disaster after disaster. Hopefully, they can have a quiet, uneventful few days...

EXT. SPACE - LATER

Serenity returns to the black and coasts peacefully among the stars...

INT. INARA'S CHAMBER - LATER

Sidney sits as Inara takes a cloth from a bowl and dabs the cut on his forehead. He’d gotten it from a falling debris as they were rushing to escape Whitefall. He is sitting, she stands before him.

INARA

You should really have the young doctor look at this.

SIDNEY

It's not so bad.

INARA

Well, I'm sure you'll be fine...

SIDNEY

I didn't say that.

He looks up at her and she sees how upset he is, how lost. She nearly drowns in the depth of his deep blue eyes. 

SIDNEY (cont'd)

Is this what life is, out here?

INARA

Sometimes.

SIDNEY

I’ve been out of the monastery for three days… and in that time, I’ve beaten a man senseless, fallen in with criminals, shot three more men today without hesitation, and the man I wouldn’t let Jayne kill the other night? I just shot him without thinking and tossed him out of the airlock like rubbish because he was threatening River. 

(his voice breaks)

And I'm not even convinced that what I did today wasn’t justified. 

INARA

Father...

He is shaking a bit, tearing up.

SIDNEY

I came out to the black to find myself, gave myself a false quest that I believed to be righteous. 

(a pained smile)

But now… I think I might be on the wrong ship. 

INARA

Maybe. Or maybe you're exactly where you ought to be.

He lowers his head in shame. Inara hugs him to her stomach and strokes his hair like a mother comforting a child. Sidney cries for the first time in a long time. 


End file.
